


it's you

by mrocznoduszki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrocznoduszki/pseuds/mrocznoduszki
Summary: where marinette loses her memory & adrien has to win her heart once again*title same as alie gatie's song**i also post this story on my twitter @angrigab*
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Chloé Bourgeois/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a week. 

Week since Adrien had been supposed to confess his feelings toward Marinette but then akuma attack happened and... 

She disappeared.

Well, technically not really, but she had been absent from school all this time and didn’t answer her phone. Even Alya didn’t know what was going on, because except from short ‚i’m sick, talk w ya later’ she had got nothing. Whole class started to worry about bluenette who usually got over her illnesses quite quickly, but mid-term exams had kept them busy enough not to dwell too much on that topic. 

After all, she would come back, wouldn’t she?

Adrien sighed heavily, still thinking what if he had managed to tell her everything before Hawkmoth attacked. Maybe now he could just drop by her house and... just find out how she’s doing. It was unusual for Marinette to keep her friends on such distance and Adrien wanted to know why, but at the same time understood she might need a moment of break for herself. It’s not like they would leave her, whole class was waiting for bluenette to come back.

Especially Adrien.

Blonde looked around the classroom to notice that most of students were already there, chatting freely as the exams were over and they could relax a little. Adrien watched in silence for few seconds cat fight between Lila and Chloe, which happened to be more like morning ritual to both girls. Oh, how Adrien wished Marinette was there to bring peace into their class...

„Hey, Adrien, look!” Blonde felt Alya grabbing his arm and showing some figure not really discretly with her finger. Adrien knit his brows in confusion, when he watched small figure that was drowning in dark baggy clothes and smog mask that made it impossible to tell who was that. The arrival of newcomer caught also attention of two queens who suddenly silenced and starred at person who took a seat in last row without a word. 

„Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! Are homeless now allowed to go here?” Chloe crossed hands on her chest, starring with disgust at figure who kept their eyes glued to blonde and Italian model.

„God, I can’t believe I have now not only Bourgeios in my class, but this... thing.” Lila snorted, making Adrien clench his fist in anger, because whoever was the new student, didn’t deserve this treatment. He opened his mouth to remind both queen bees to calm down but then...

„And I can’t believe that someone like you can possibly be a model.” The whole class gasped, starring with disbelief at figure who seemed to be smirking under smog mask. Lila’s eyes glowed with anger, but Adrien hoped Hawkmoth was too busy to akumatise model, because they had enough problems as it was. 

„You little...” And before anyone reacted, Lila ripped the mask off figure’s face and took the hood of their head to show whole class...

„M-MARINETTE?!” Mylene was first one to speak when she as well as rest of students starred with disbelief at bluenette, who knit her brows, like she was somehow angry. 

„B-but w-why are y-you...”

„YAS GIRL OMG!” Alix cheered, definetly happy how Marinette told Lila off. Pink haired girl reached bluenette’s side and raised to give high five but then... Marinette did nothing. She just starred blankly first at Alix, then her hand, before shrugging her shoulders.

„I don’t know you.” The whole class gasped when nervous chuckle left Alix’s lips. Adrien had no idea what was happening but this person... she wasn’t Marinette, even though she looked like her.

„W-what do you mean, Marinette? I’m Alix, we’ve been in same class for three years! This is your class, remember?” Alix showed with her hand rest of the students, making Marinette knit her brows in confusion once again.

„No, I don’t remember any of you.” Bluenette admitted, with somehow annoyed expression on her face, so untypical for Marinette, before she turned to face Lila.

„Apart from this bitch. Rossi, it’s nice seeing you, how about I push you down the stairs?” Model’s eyes grew big same as everyone else but before she got chance to reply, Miss Bustier came into the class, looking around cautiously. 

„Oh Marinette, here you are!” Nervous chuckle left her mouth, what didn’t slip Adrien’s attention. Why was Miss Bustier so nervous and why Marinette wasn’t Marinette? 

„Ok class, let’s sit down and discuss maths test...”

„Miss Bustier, shouldn’t Marinette sit on her assigned seat?” Alya shot her friend questioning look, but bluenette again seemed to be indifferent. Another nervous chuckle left Miss Bustier’s lips when she glanced at Marinette for a moment. 

„It’s up to Marinette where she wants to sit today.” Bluenette nodded in agreement and simply stayed behind Juleka and Rose. Adrien could see Alya’s face falling and he wanted to cheer her up that everything would be fine. 

But truth was he didn’t really know that. 

„Miss Bustier what is going on!”

„Did someone kidnapp Marinette?”

„Is it her twin sister?”

„Maybe she was cloned...”

„Class, enough!” Miss Bustier took sharp breath before she put fake smile on her lips. Adrien had never seem her so nervous and it made him more anxious too. Teacher shot everyone meaningful look, making students take their seats again. Bluenette had gone to the toilet so it was only opportunity to talk about her not in her presence. 

„Class... I... Marinette had an accident.” The whole class gasp, but it was nothing in comparison to what pain Adrien felt. Miss Bustier seemed to realise students’ shock because she gave them a minute to get used to this thought before she continued. 

„Last week, near the school car hit her. She was in coma and... doctors say it’s only temporary but...”

„She lost her memory.” Alya finished and Miss Bustier nodded, with sad expression on her face. 

„Yes, for fact she doesn’t even remember her parents. It seems like for first the least important memories of people come back to her.”

„So that explains why she remembered Rossi.” Chloe rolled her eyes, but to class suprise Miss Bustier’s face lit a little.

„Chloe, that’s really good news actually, maybe it won’t take as much time as doctors say to recall all memories.”

„But for now on... just be gentle wit her, ok? She’s really scared, imagine like... you woke up in complete different century, not knowing anything. That’s probably how she feels.” Teacher sighed, watching faces of her students fall.

„Just... be there for her, but don’t push anything at her, ok?” Class nodded in agreement and Adrien was about to ask something but then the door opened and bluenette walked in, with this cold, blank expression on her face almost like she hated thought of being here, around them. 

Oh, this is going to be really hard week, Adrien could tell that. 

Marinette didn’t like it. Actually, she wished she had listened to her parents and stayed at home but it was too late. She knew that she was really ambitious person and even car accident couldn’t stop her from getting education, but right now only thing she was getting was headache because of all the stares.

Miss Bustier must have told class about accident because they acted differently that when she had called out Rossi. Speaking of who, Marinette hated that model was one if very few people she clearly remembered, but at least bluenette wouldn’t try to become friends with her now. 

Marinette was pretty sure that at some point she must have been really close with auburn haired girl, Alya? Yes, that was her name. Also her boyfriend, Nino seemed somehow familar, but it was probably because of class photo she had been starring at for last week, trying to recall their names and memories about them. But all she could tell was that she hated Rossi for being liar and that she wasn’t the same Marinette anymore. 

„Hey Marinette.” This student, she hadn’t seen him in class, so he must be a senior. Blue soft eyes, marine hair and t-shirt with name of some band on it- he must be an artist. 

„Hello stranger.” That was her tactic for now. To attack and be cold, because she was simply too scared and confused to act like she was supposed to. However, boy didn’t seem to be put off by her attitude, when he smiled.

„I’m Luka, you go to class with my sister, Juleka.” Oh, the purple haired girl. Marinette nodded, watching carefully Luka guy to take out his lunch and take bite of his apple.

„Want some?” He took one more from the bag, making Marinette blink in confusion. 

„Are you Santa Claus’ elf or what?” She took the apple, still staring at him with puzzled look. 

„Why do you act so nice toward me?”

„Because I’m always nice.” Luka smiled softly at her and for the first time that day Marinette felt somehow... safe in this school, surrounded by her old classmates. They sat in silence, starring at clear sky and eating apples and Marinette couldn’t help but think if she and Luka had been close. Maybe she could check if she had any texts from him on the phone or photos... anything that could explain her why he was so nice to her. 

„... Does your head hurt much?” Bluenette blinked in suprise when Luka shot her another heartwarming smile.

„H-how do you...”

„Believe me, I’ve hit my head pretty hard many times too.” He laughed quietly at the memories before he focused his gaze again on Marinette. 

„Just don’t stress yourself ok? Everything will be fine.” Somehow, she believed him and sent a soft smile, first one in a very long time.

„Thanks Luka.”

„Your welcome.” Boy raised from his seat and reached to help her stand out. Marinette could feel other students gazes, but decided to ignore them for now, when she glanced at Luka.

„... I must admit I like your change of style.” Boy smiled and Marinette couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

„Tease me as much as you want, but when I walked into my room and saw that it is all pink,I died on the spot.”

„ I thought you loved pink.” Luka laughed when Marinette gave him playful nudge. 

„ Don’t cross the line, Aqua Boy.” The bell rang and it was time to go back to class. Marinette really wished Luka could asiss her during rest of the day, but it was enough for now, to just have someone to talk to, around who Marinette felt safe and not judged. She waved her goodbyes and started to walk away just to... 

„Ugh, I’m sorry!” She could feel strong arms helping her stand up. At first, she couldn’t focus her sight because of the sharp pain in her head, but then... 

„Oh, perfume guy!” She saw that face everywhere when she was on her way to school and she literally walked only few blocks. Blonde blushed and awkwardly stroked his hair, making Marinette’s heart(but just maybe) skip a beat. 

„Yeah, I-i’m perfume guy.” Why was he so shy out of sudden? Had Marinette done something to him before? Maybe she had been a bully like Lila? Or maybe he was just so awkward? 

„I know you know me, but I don’t really know you. So, hi, i’m Marinette.” Why was she acting so friendly toward just this blonde, she didn’t really know, but he seemed so... fragile and pretty and just a pure baby and...

„I’m Adrien.” He smiled at her before both of them realised that he was still holding her hand. Blonde immediately released his grip, making Marinette wonder again why he was acting so anxiously around her. Had she hurt him before? 

„Come, we don’t want to be late for class.” Adrien rushed into direction of class and Marinette followed him, with still puzzled look on her face. 

Perfume guy was definetly weird... 

„H-Hi.” She raised her head to cross her eyes with pair of emerald ones. Since the headache was splitting, it took her a second to remind who was it.

„Oh, Perfume Guy! I mean, Adrien.” 

„You won’t forget that advert easily, will you?” He joked when he sent girl a questioning look. Bluenette nodded and took her stuff off the seat so blonde could sit next to her. It’s been few days since she had got back to school and still everything seemed so foreign, weird and hostile and that’s why she either ate lunch at home or in park with Luka or sat in library like today. She wasn’t sure why blonde was here though, not to mention he was alone. From what Marinette had noticed, he was very popular and everyone wanted to hang out with him so she doubled whether she and he had been friends before. 

„What are you doing here, Blondie?” Actually, despite what people thought, she was only coming up with so many nicknames because it eas easier to remember them that names plus somehow Marinette wanted to show these people that she was trying. She was trying to remind who she had been to them and who they had been for her. Adrien blushed slightly before he pointed her books. 

„Came to see if you need any help.”

„How generous of you.” Marinette rolled her eyes with amusement when she suddenly came across an idea.

„I know! That should be slogan of your next campaign! Generous. Blushing. Blondie. Go buy my cologne!” Marinette laughed, making boy blush even harder.

„I’m just kidding, Pretty Face. And thank you, but right now I’m dying from headache so it’s no point in studying anyway.” Marinette groaned when she hid face in her history book. 

„... Maybe you should rest then.”

„Believe me that if I could, I would.” Bluenette sighed when she shot blonde tired look. Even though they hadn’t really talked much, she liked him and trusted him enough to tell lots of personal crap, because around him... she could be vulnerable. 

„Whenever I close my eyes, I... I...” She didn’t need to finish, he knew, when nodded with sad expression on his face. It wasn’t pity, though, he was just... worried. 

Pretty Face was worried about Marinette. 

Wow, that was something she didn’t expect to happen.

„... So... can you stay with me for a bit, Blondie?” Bluenette pleaded with her eyes and when he didn’t answer, she clung to his arm. 

„Pretty please? I promise I will bring you best macarons in whole Paris tomorrow!” She watched him text someone quickly before emerald eyes crossed with hers. 

„Go to sleep.” Pleased with his decision, unconstinously, Marinette laid head on his shoulder, quickly drifting away, with soft smile on her lips. 

Maybe Adrien was more than handsome face.

Maybe he was a great pillow too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chat Noir knew something was off when he saw her, panting heavily and holding her head with shaking hands. She wasn’t in her best form during fight with akuma, but now she seemed even more on edge. Chat quickly reached his partner’s side just in time to catch girl who slid on the ground with short cry of pain. 

„My Lady, what is going on?” Had she get hurt and he hadn’t noticed it? If so, then Chat would never forgive himself that his beautiful girl hurt because of the mistakes he had made.

„My head... I can’t.” Another groan of pain left her mouth and Chat knit his brows in slight confusion.

„... Can I help you...”

„... Just take... me to Fu...” She was clenching her teeth, making Chat wonder if he had ever seen her in such pain. Superhero quickly sweeped Ladybug off her feet and with small body in his arms he rushed on paris rooftops, hoping he would make it on time before it would be too late...

„... What is wrong with her?” Chat starred questioningly at Master Fu, who sighed heavily before handing young superhero cup of freshly brewed tea. Ladybug was in room next door, changing into her civilian uniform after Fu treated her injuries. Chat wished he could catch a glance at girl who he deeply loved but yet didn’t know her true identity. However, no matter how he wanted to do that, he couldn’t. They needed to protect their identities, even if it meant having a broken heart. 

„... Chat Noir... I never wanted it to turn this way, but...” Fu sighed again, with eyes fixed on tea he was drinking. Chat couldn’t help but notice how much the master had aged in last few months. If he had to stand against Hawkmoth now, cat superhero doubted if elder man would have any chance. Fu was now so weak and vulnerable, not to mention Ladybug’s not best form... Everything seemed to fall apart lately in Adrien’s life and he wondered whether it would get on the right track soon or not really. 

„... I know it might be hard for you, but... it’s time to reveal your identities.”

„What?” Chat blinked, unsure if he had heard it right when his ring beeped, informing about last few moments before transformation back. Superhero hoped Ladybug would wait until he fed Plagg because it wouldn’t be really comfortable for both of them to see him in civilian form. However, Fu was of different opinion when he invited with his hand a small figure from room next door who happened to be...

„Marinette.” Chat whispered in soft voice, starring with disbelief at bluenette who took a seat across him, with weakly hidden grimace of pain.

„Hi Chaton.” She tried to sound playful but it turned into more like a weak cry of kitten which just got kicked in its ribs. Chat noticed that she was still holding wet cloth against her forehead so he guessed that she was still hurting because of headache.

Wait.

Marinette had headaches.

And Ladybug said something about her head...

„U-u are Ladybug?” Marinette sent him amused look when she nodded, showing a pink kwami sitting at her arm and nibbing a cookie.

Of course.

Marinette was Ladybug. 

Who else could be such a pure soul and selfless hero than she.

Adrien was really blind all this time that it started to amuze him. 

„Tikki Chaton, Chaton Tikki.”

„Hi Chat Noir.” Supehero smiled politely at kwami before he turned his attention back to Master Fu.

„Do you think it’s safe for us to reveal our identities?”

„It’s more unsafe when I can’t function normally.” Marinette sighed heavily when she glanced at Chat. She seemed so vulnerable and broken and Chat only hoped it would be temporary like her memory loss because he needed his partner, especially now when Hawkmoth attacks were more frequent than before. Not to mention that he wanted her to be ok, because... he loved her.

All this time. 

„We talked about this with Marinette and... it will be for the best. The sooner she regains her memory, the faster you will be able to defeat Hawkmoth for good.” Fu sighed, before he stood up, with turtle kwami flying around him. 

„Plus Marinette will really appreciate your help with her duties and patrols since...”

„Since I’m weak.” Bluenette added bitterly when she lowered her head. Chat could tell she wasn’t pleased with the situation and he could understand why. After all, she was Ladybug, Paris mightest hero who now couldn’t even handle a small akuma attack. She must have felt... useless.

And Chat would never want bluenette to think of herself like that.

„I will leave you two alone.” Before Chat managed to open his mouth, Fu left the room just when superhero’s ring made last beep and disguise of superhero disappeared... 

„Blondie?” Marinette titled her head slightly, before she cracked a smile. She didn’t seem to be bothered that now they knew each other identities and Adrien put it down to her memory loss. Bluenette didn’t seem to remember the times he had confessed his love to her as Chat and she had rejected him. Maybe it was even for better, if we thought about it. Adrien had now a clean account as both of his identities and he could really win her heart.

Because he loved her from the very beginning.

His superhero partner and everyday Ladybug were the same person.

Adrien loved her all this time, not realising this.

„ I can’t believe that Adrien Agreste is possible of saying such bad puns.” Marinette laughed, for second forgetting about the cloth and her headache, when she watched Adrien blush strongly. Of course, that part of him she had to remember clearly. 

„Hey, no worries, partner, I will tease you about it only from time to time.” Marinette winked, making Adrien’s heart skip a beat. She seemed so much more on ease and bold than ever before and Adrien hated to admit it but it started to turn him on even more than her sweetheart nature. Angel Marinette was definetly the cutest out there, but sassy Mari... well, Adrien’s heart couldn’t handle it. 

Oh, how he wanted to tell her the truth.

That he loved her.

Even though she didn’t remember her feelings toward him.

And no matter what would happen, he always would love her. 

„Focus better on your headache, My Lady.” He pressed the cloth against girl’s forehead who just smirked, leaning closer to boy and resting her elbows against his knees. 

„My Lady? You know what, I’m really starting to like what I’m hearing.” Marinette’s smirk and closeness made Adrien’s body hot but he tried to ignore it. 

He couldn’t go over the top for her.

At least not yet.

„ Do you have any other pet names for me, Chaton?” The last word she said in flirty manner that Adrien would never expect from bluenette, but then again, it wasn’t same Marinette anymore.

But it didn’t bother Agreste so much anymore.

„A lot, Princess. But speaking of pet names... I recall you calling me Your Kitty for some occassions.” He still held a cloath against her forehead but one hand slipped to girl’s cheek to brush cold skin gently with his thumb. Adrien wasn’t sure but Marinette’s cheeks might have got slightly red, when she unconsciously leaned into Adrien’s touch. 

„Because you are my Kitty. My lovely Kitty who is always there for me.” She didn’t seem to be aware how much this compliment meant for Adrien, whose eyes softened. 

She must have really liked him before since she was saying such nice things now, when she had very little memories of them.

Maybe then the boy she had rejected Chat for was...

„Come, let’s go home.” Bluenette raised from her seat, pulling Adrien by his hand. Pink kwami and cheese loving black cat appeared by heroes’ side when they quickly said their goodbyes to Master before going out on cold streets of Paris. 

„... I-i guess we will see each other tomorrow at school, so b-bye...”

„Oh, you are not getting rid of me that easily.” Her hand grabbing his so casually- Adrien felt his dreams came true. He had wished so many times before to do it what now seemed to be natural, at least for bluenette who smiled widely at him.

„I’m treating you with best macarons in whole Paris. My parents have bakery and you really have to try...”

„ I have already but... if you insist...” Adrien smirked, making Marinette roll her eyes with amusement when she pulled him in direction of subway station. 

„Come before I change my mind.”

„You would throw Your Kitty on this cold weather with empty stomach?” 

„Oh, I wouldn’t even blink while doing it.” Adrien couldn’t help but his heart beat even faster when they ran quickly to catch coming train, with their hands unconciously intertwined. 

Marinette still could feel her head splitting and black spots flashing in front of her eyes, but it got better thanks to Fu’s magical tea, warm crossaints her parents had baked and... Adrien’s presence.

At school Marinette didn’t reach him unless he was alone, what was rare. She didn’t feel comfortable enough to talk with other students yet, especially guy in headphones and Alya. They seemed to be hurt the most with her silence but Marinette couldn’t do anything. She simply didn’t remember anything and was scared to hurt their feelings by saying or doing something wrong. 

So, in public she acted really on distance around model, partly also because of Lila, but after classes... she searched his presence everywhere. She used to go and watch his fencing practice in distance or him playing tennis in his garden with some another blonde boy, maybe his brother, Marinette wasn’t sure. She often ‚accidentally’ bumped into him at coffee shop he used to go every afternoon or invited him to study together in library. Sometimes he refused because of his afterclasses, but most of the time he agreed to her plans and bluenette couldn’t be happier. Around Adrien she felt truly... safe and she craved that feeling. 

Not to mention that she liked his touch.

It felt weird, to be so clingy toward almost a stranger, but Marinette couldn’t help it. Adrien felt like home, like her safe space and she just... wanted to show him how much he meant to her.

Both as Adrien and Chat.

Bluenette couldn’t be more grateful for her partner and his kind heart. Without Chat’s help, she would stand no chance against Hawkmoth’s akumatised victims. He was so patient with her, usually taking all the hits for her and giving clues about to do when Marinette was hopeless... 

He was literally the sweetest.

But Marinette didn’t plan to tell him that.

At least not yet.

„Chaton...”

„Mhm?” He was lying on her floor, with eyes closed and pure smile on his lips that made Marinette suddenly blush. Why was it so hot in this room, hadn’t she left window open before she had gone to school? 

„... Thank you. For everything.” Marinette tried to find more words to express her gratitude, but how could she possibly describe him how happy he was making her all this time when she felt so lost and hurt? Blonde somehow seemed to understand what she meant, because he turned to face her with this soft glance of his.

„I will always be there for you, Mari.” If anyone asked bluenette if that was a blush on her cheeks, she would probably break their kneecaps. But thankfully, there was only her friend. 

She was safe with him.

„Come here.” Marinette patted gently free space on her bed, making blonde blush hardly. Girl wasn’t sure if it was because he was such pure baby or maybe...

„Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you have someone, I mean, it’s obvious, you are Adrien Agreste after all and I...”

„My Princess.” He reached her side when sheepish smile on his lips. 

„Still, I’m sorry if I ever made you uncomfortable. I didn’t mean it. I... can stop it if you wish.” Marinette wished to say complete opposite, but she knew that she was only considering her own feelings. Adrien was so nice toward her and probably it was only reason why he hadn’t told her off before but what if her clinginess would cause them to break apart? Marinette wouldn’t survive it, maybe it would be better then...

„ I wanted to ask you the same.” He sent her cautious look, almost like he was scared of her reaction.

„Y-you don’t mind me being here a-and... t-touching you? I-i mean, it’s not like we are doing anything but I- mean...”

„No, I don’t. Do you?”

„... Of course not.” That smile... Marinette could feel her insides getting all warm, but it was nothing, she was just tired and he was just a pure baby, it was like looking on an angel sent from the heavens... 

It was calming for the soul, but meant nothing more.

Promise, she wasn’t developing any feelings...

„Ok, so you won’t mind me doing this.” Bluenette pulled model closer and rested gently head on his shoulder when they laid down. The pain was unbearable and she needed a short nap but everytime she tried to sleep on her own, she couldn’t. The nightmares kept bothering her to point where she slept around three hours a day. But Adrien’s presence always assured her she was safe now. Again, it was selfish of her to use him like that, but she couldn’t help it. 

„... What if your parents come in?” His lips brushed gently her head and Marinette wondered if it was on accident or not really. 

No, it had to be because their heads were resting against each other.

Not because Adrien wanted to do it.

„Just tell them I’m your Princess. It should stop them from asking questions.” Marinette cracked a smile, smelling familar scent ot cologne and feeling warmth of his body against hers before she quicky drifted away to dream about one handsome face...


	3. Chapter 3

The days were passing slowly as Hawkmoth suddenly stopped akumatising people. It was matter of time though before he would start torturing Paris again. But now Marinette could only count on Chat, since identities of the rest of the heroes had been revealed.

She didn’t remember them though, at least not clearly. Bluenette was pretty sure the turtle kwami had been used by DJ Nino, as boy liked to call himself and there could be possibly only one Queen Bee- Chloe. However, Marinette had vague memory of handing Alya some miraculous too.

Speaking of who...

„Hey Marinette!” She was so smiley and exhilarated and Marinette didn’t have a heart to be completely cold so she tried to put a smile on her face. However, last few days she hadn’t really slept, her eyes were closing every few seconds so that „smile” probably have looked more like grimace, which didn’t slip Alya’s attention. Bluenette felt somehow bad, watching her classmate’s face fall, but then she reminded herself that it was over.

Marinette had lost her memory and for now it seemed she wouldn’t regain it soon.

The only way to exist was to create new memories.

But how could Marinette do that, with fear of being exposed as Ladybug? She knew Alya ran the blog about superhero and talking with her was really... stressful for bluenette, to say at least. Not to mention, this girl used to be her best friend. She must have known all bluenette’s secrets but Marinette wasn’t sure if they still were so important. She had changed, she was a completely different person and somehow she felt like she didn’t want to go back to previous life.

And that feeling was keeping her back from becoming friends with Alya again.

„You look really pale, are you...”

„I’m fine.” Alya blinked in suprise, hearing bluenette acting so cold toward her, but Marinette couldn’t help herself. She didn’t need to be reminded that she looked awful, she had mirrors at home. Bluenette passed still shocked Alya when she headed to her seat just to hear...

„Oh, Alya, I’m so sorry for you. She’s been acting so awful toward you...” Not this bitch again. 

„Hey Rossi, why don’t you...” She wasn’t let to finish when someone gently pressed their hand against her mouth. Girl tried to wiggle herself from grip, but then realised familiar scent.

„It’s ok, Mari. It’s ok.” His voice was quieter than whisper, but managed to calm her down a little. Bluenette quickly pulled away from the boy, feeling eyes of the whole class on them. Of course, it was definetly an interesting view, Adrien Agreste hugging her behind and stopping from killing Lila, whose eyes shone with furry.

Oh, so that what she was so pressed about.

Adrien.

„Leave me alone, Agreste.” She passed him, not trying to listen to the whispers especially when his soft hand intertwined with hers.

What was going on? 

Marinette had made it very clear from the beginning that at school they didn’t stick together because of Lila and rest of students. Bluenette was to afraid to end up in another accident again just because some random bitch was jealous of model. Adrien respected that and agreed that it would be for the best.

So why was he now holding her hand in front of their whole class?

„ Because what, Dupain-Cheng?” Did this fucking idiot just smirked at her?! 

„Because I will break each of your bones, then drop you off the top of Eiffel Tower and then...” Marinette blinked, hearing blonde burst with laughter. Was she so unconvincing with her threats or was he just trying to test her patience?

„You are really something, Mari.”

„Yeah, something annoying.” Chloe rolled her eyes when she wrapped her shoulder around Adrien who was still holding Marinette’s hand.

„Adrikins leave this witch alone, she ain’t worth your attention.” 

„Like Kagami yours.” Bluenette smirked, pleased to see mayor’s daughter grow big.

Got ya.

„Ugh, ok whatever, she can sit with us at lunch if she wants.” 

„Oh believe me, I don’t.” Marinette freed her hand from Adrien’s grip before she sent him meaningful look.

„Me and Agreste are done here for today.”

„What are you doing, are you out of your mind, Adrien I swear to God...”

„Shh, can’t you just stop yelling?” She sent him amused look when he sighed heavily. The janitor’s closet seemed to be only place they could talk at school without being attacked by either Chloe, Lila or rest of their classmates. Adrien stroked his hair in quick, nervous manner before he looked at her again.

„What was that in the morning?”

„What in the morning? You holding my hand? Well, I think I need an answer about that too.” Marinette crossed arms on her chest, with grumpy look on her face. She seemed on edge more than usual and Adrien wondered what was the reason. Was it the Lila’s comment, talk with Alya or something else? 

„I... I just didn’t think about that ok.”

„Yes and now I have Lila coming for my head, thanks to you.” Even in weak light of the bulb Adrien could see girl rolling her blueberry eyes.

„ Why are you so jumpy today, Mari? You act all aggressive and I just tried to help you not to get detention but you’re attacking me and I...” Adrien silenced, when he noticed Marinette’s face fall.

„Hey, Mari, are you...”

„... Not ok.” She tried her best not to blink, but Adrien could see tears coming up to her eyes. He wasn’t sure why she was crying, if it was something he had said or other case, but he didn’t dwell on it. Instead, quickly pulled girl into a hug, instantly feeling her hands clenching on his clothes.

„Adrien, I’m just... so tired.” Her voice was shaking same as whole body. Adrien couldn’t help but think how long she had bottled up all these emotions and why he hadn’t noticed earlier. Sure, he had been busy with school, fencing trainings, photoshoots and being Chat Noir, but still.

His Lady needed him.

„I just... don’t know what to do anymore. I feel overwhelmed with whole... Ladybug thing, my head keeps me awake at night plus people expect me to be someone who I don’t remember being and I just want to hide somewhere, disappear and not come back...”

„And leave me?” Adrien asked softly, when he felt her arms wrapping more thighly around his chest.

„Idiot, I would never leave you. Why do you think I’m worried so much this bitch Rossi? I’m scared for my ass, sure, but I can’t let her touch you.”

„Aww, you’re jealous, My Lady.” Adrien chuckled, when he heard Marinette groaning with annoyance. Even though he meant it as a joke, he wouldn’t mind at all Mari being jealous about him because it could mean her possibly... liking him.

And that was what Adrien was dreaming about. 

„Shut up.”

„You know some say jealousy is a disaese and...” He earnt that punch when Marinette pulled away from him, with cheeks slightly red and puffy eyes, but smirk dancing on those beautiful lips Adrien wished to kiss so badly. 

„Look who’s speaking. Should I remind you how you acted when I went on a date with Caspian?” Fuck, he almost had forgotten about it. Adrien’s face fell, so he tried his best not to look at her. Marinette had full right to go on dates and hang out with different guys, even older than they, more handsome and...

„Hey, Chaton, I was just joking.” She immediately dropped the playful tone and sounded more serious when she reached his side again, standing on her tiptoes to raise blonde’s chin. Her fingers gently brushed his skin and Adrien could sense his whole body shivering.

He loved and hated at the same time how she could make him feel. 

„You aren’t mad, are you?” 

„I could never be mad at you, Princess” That smile... he was hurting inside, knowing that somewhere out there was a guy who could kiss Marinette, hug her the way he couldn’t, shower her in love and affection she deserved and he was just here...

„Good, because I want you to come to my house before patrol so we could take a nap.” Blueberry eyes shone with excitement when, to Adrien’s suprise, bluenette quickly pressed her lips against his cheek.

„Now come, we have two classes left and I want to annoy shit out of Rossi.” He willingly followed her, still dumbfounded because of this peck and completely unaware of their hands intertwined again...

Was Marinette an idiot? Yes.

Did she regret what she had done? No.

Did she want to do it again? Yes.

It was funny for her to watch him in the distance and think how easily he could read her and get to her heart. No matter what was going on, his presence, words and actions always managed to calm Marinette down. So maybe this kiss was just a friendly peck of grattitude.

Nothing more.

Yeah, nice try Marinette.

Bluenette rolled her eyes with annoyance, when she focused her sight back on the notes she was making. It was so stupid of her, to even have thoughts like that, not to mention actions she was pulling through, because... they were friends.

Just friends.

And Adrien was interested in someone, everyone kept talking about it. However, whenever she asked him about it, he would just ignore her and come up with another topic to discuss. Almost like he was afraid she would judge him. 

But she wouldn’t.

Unless it was Rossi, then she would definetly push him off the Eiffel Tower.

„Dupain-Cheng.” Bluenette knit her brows in confusion, noticing a piece of paper that landed on her desk. Cautiously, she reached for it to find short note.

„Let’s talk after class.

Chloe.” 

Oh, here come the trouble.

„What do you want?”

„Wow, you really can’t be louder, can you?” Chloe quickly pulled bluenette to the side when she looked around cautiously before turned her gaze back at Marinette.

„How do you know?”

„About what?” Chloe gave her a meaningful look, making Marinette smirk slightly.

„Oh, about you and Kagami?” Blonde quickly pressed her hand against bluenette’s, with huge eyes shining with... embarrassment? Chloe Bourgeios was ashamed? That’s something new.

„Stop. Yelling. Please.”

„Chill, Queen Bee, literally no one cares about you and your life so...”

„Well, believe me that there are few people who would kill to know that so...”

„So go tell them or having a secret girlfriend is so exciting?” 

„She’s... not my girlfriend. Not yet.” Chloe sighed heavily and for the first time she seemed to Marinette like... completely normal person. With real heart and feelings, not a stone .

„But how do you know about it?”

„I saw you watching Kagami’s fencing practice. More than once. And you hate sport.”

„B-but how, I made sure no one was there and I...”

„Chloe, I watch almost their every training in coach’s office. I know every person that walks in or out of that building.” Blonde knit her brows in confusion, when she watched bluenette carefully.

„And... you didn’t tell anyone about it?”

„Why should I?” Marinette sent Chloe annoyed look when she checked her watch. Adrien’s gonna kill her.

„I should go so...”

„ Wait, Marinette!” Blonde’s hand on her shoulder stopped bluenette from walking away. Marinette shot mayor’s daughter questioning look and blonde sighed heavily in response.

„I... can I ask you for help?”

„With what, Bourgeios?”

„With... Kagami thing.” Marinette wasn’t sure if she was dreaming but... was Chloe blushing?!

„How in hell am I supposed to help you with that?”

„I don’t know, you’re smart, you will figure something out. Please?” Chloe winked, making Marinette groan in annoyance.

She definetly had too good heart for this world.

„Ok, I will...”

„Yay, omg, for once you’re actually nice to me, maybe new Marinette isn’t that bad and all and...”

„But there is one condition.” If Marinette had to do it, at least she could get something from it too, right?

„After I help you... I want to know who Adrien’s crush is.”

„Why are you so happy?” 

„We just have such nice weather and all..”

„Did you push Lila off the stairs?”

„No!” Marinette giggled, making Adrien’s insides melt. They were walking side by side to her house, where they usually hang out. Thankfully, after his mother won few years ago whole custody over Adrien, he had much more free time than when he had lived with his father. Emilie didn’t really oppose to him spending time at Dupain-Changs as she was pretty busy, trying to run her own business and beat Gabriel out of market. Adrien wasn’t sure, but his mother might suspect that the reason why blonde liked going to this bakery so much weren’t their famous pastries.

„ I just made a pretty good deal.”

„I’m happy to hear, what is it about...”

„... and I will find out who your crush is!” Adrien stopped in his place when he starred with disbelief at amused Marinette.

She must be kidding.

„M-me and c-crush? Hahahaha, you’re really funny, Marinette, I don’t have c-crush...”

„ You don’t have to tell me, I will find out myself.” She seemed to somehow bothered by it, when she stepped on the gas.

„Wait, Mari!” Bluenette didn’t slow down so obviously he had to grab her hand.

Not like he didn’t want to.

„No, it’s ok, Chaton, I get it, you have your secrets and I’m being pushy, but... I just thought we’re best friends, I’ve told you all about my date with Caspian and you...”

„I will tell you, ok? Mari, you know I trust you more than anyone, right?” Adrien sighed heavily, not being fully able to concentrate his thoughts, not when she looked at him with such big eyes and lips so close to his...

„... One month, ok? In one month I will tell you who it is.”

„I guess that’s fine.” Marinette nodded in agreement, her face immediately shining in excitement.

„Ok, now nap time!” It seemed to completely natural for them to just grab each other’s hand when bluenette pulled him in direction of subway station.

One month.

Adrien had one month to make new Marinette fall in love with him.

One month.

He should definetly start from deporting Caspian to Mexico.

„Why are you grinning?” Bluenette knit her brows in confusion when they took seats in the compartment. Adrien just smiled at her, before he leaned closer to gently brush an eyelash from her cheek.

„Nothing, I just have really good mood.”

Because who wouldn’t have if they had one month to win their girl’s heart.

And to get rid of her current love interest.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette felt something was wrong the second she walked into girls’ changing room. Suddenly the whole room silenced and her classmates became busy with dressing into sweats. They were supposed to do some running today and even though Marinette didn’t want to admit it, she was still weak because of accident. However, she had to get into right shape in order to serve Paris as Ladybug.

Or Lady Noir.

Bluenette couldn’t help but smile when she started to put jogging trousers on. They started to switch kwamis to distract Hawkmoth a little by new characters showing on the battle field but also because Adrien insisted on. He had said something aboyt trying new stuff, but she knew better. 

He wanted to take some burden off her shoulders.

And she couldn’t be more thankful.

„What are you smiling at, Dupain-Cheng?” This auburn haired bitch was really testing Marinette’s limits, but not today. She couldn’t let emotions get to her head, she could stand Rossi talking...

„Btw, I know you are pretty dumb, with this lack of brain or whatever...” Bluenette clenched her fist, watching model with cold eyes who smirked in response.

Of course she knew what she was doing.

Fucking liar and annoying witch.

Oh how Marinette wanted to push her off the stairs... 

Or throw under the bus.

„But Adrien is dating me. We have to keep it a secret,though, because of our job but...” 

„I swear, Rossi, you aren’t a clown, you are a whole circus.” Lila’s fingers immediately wrapped around material around Marinette’s neck and bluenette couldn’t help but smirk. 

She really was that easy to piss off.

„Or maybe... it’s not Adrien who you are after, but... me.” Model immediately jumped away, with pure disgust on her face when she noticed one of girls smirking. The look she sent poor student could kill, but it was nothing in comparison to how she looked at Marinette.

Not like bluenette felt threatened. 

„I will destroy you, Dupain-Cheng. Do not forget that.” With these words hanging in the air, model rushed out of changing room, leaving Marinette with sudden weird feeling in her gusts...

„Hey, are you ok?” Marinette budged, noticing who was standing next to her. Alya’s eyes were locked on her face, but quickly drifted away, especially when bluenette moved away, creating distance between them.

„Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

„Because Lila was clearly threatening you?” Alix, Marinette reminded the name, shot her classmates slightly annoyed look, almost like she was done with drama that was ongoing since bluenette had come back.

„And I bet it isn’t the first time.”

„It doesn’t matter.” Marinette fixed her hair, not looking at either of girls. She was still dumbfounded with Lila’s look, especially necklace.

Peacock.

Just like missing Miraculous.

It can’t be coincidence.

Not after that dream. 

„Of course it matters, Marinette, she can’t talk to you like that and we won’t...”

„We?” Marinette turned around to face Alya with bitter smile on her lips, because she remembered.

Too well. 

„Yes, we, I can’t understand why you push us all away, we didn’t do anything wrong!” Alya seemed to confused... and hurt, which made it even more painful for Marinette. 

Of course, since she was supposed to have no memories, they had decided to act like nothing had happened. 

But it had.

„Yeah, you didn’t.” Without looking back, bluenette rushed out of changing room, with thoughts spinning in her head and that peacock necklace still in front of her eyes...

„Hey, are you ok?”

„Do I look like I am?” Bluenette sighed heavily when they continued jogging. It was chilly autumn day and girl wished she had taken warmer clothes. However, their PE teacher would never let her go back to changing room so she had to bare it and just... keep going.

Like she always did.

„No, that’s why let’s take a break.” His arm stopped bluenette from moving when they made their way to the corner of the field where hopefully Mr. Demacox wouldn’t see them. Marinette sighed heavily, feeling her heart pounding like crazy and legs suddenly going weak.

That damn accident, still make her sick.

„Mari, you are complete idiot.” Adrien helped her sit down, with worried look painted on handsome, wait, no, wait, yes, face. Soft hand slightly brushed her cheek in concern and Marinette unwillingly leaned on the touch, even though she knew they were being watched. She just needed to... calm down.

And she missed him.

And his touch. 

More than she wanted to admit.

„You shouldn’t be running, I will tell Mr.Demacox you had an accident and...”

„Stop pitting me, I’m ok.” Adrien was of different opinion when he sighed heavily.

„I’m not pitting you, I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

„Believe me, here I’m much safer than in the classroom.” Marinette mumbled, which didn’t slip Adrien’s attention. He starred at her for few seconds, but bluenette didn’t raise her eyes. 

„... It’s Lila, right?” His voice was quieter than whisper when he leaned closer, with face only inches away from Marinette’s. She wasn’t sure how this could be viewed by someone else, but she couldn’t care less. It felt... right. 

Comforting. 

Like them. 

„...I... something it’s wrong with her. Something... dark. Something connected with Hawkmoth.” She didn’t want to risk anyone hearing what they were talking about that’s why her lips brushed blonde’s ear when she whispered.

Not because it was oddly... exciting.

Being so close with him.

„Marinette!” Friends quickly parted to see smiling face of...

„Caspian.” Bluenette couldn’t help but blush, especially when brunet offered her hand. 

„You gonna get sick if you sit on cold ground, silly.” He rolled his eyes with amusement when he quickly took of his jacket and wrapped around Marinette’s shoulders, who couldn’t help but blush again. 

What was he doing here?

Was something wrong?

Was it weird that he walked into Marinette and Adrien being so close? 

„Are you supposed to have chemistry class now?” Brunet just smirked in response when he grabbed her hand casually, making bluenette’s heart skip a beat. He was so... unique.

Not yet not close enough to her heart.

„Well, yes, but the teacher called it off so I decided to see you.” Caspian attended Parisian fashion academy for youngsters and he was in senior year, making him only a year older than Marinette, who somehow felt like her... friend? crush? possible boyfriend? was more mature than rest of guys she knew.

Speaking of who...

„Caspian, that’s Adrien. My best friend.” Caspian still didn’t let her hand go when he shook another one with Adrien who seemed rather... unpleased? 

What was going on?

Why were they having some strange starring contest in front of her?

Why did Caspian tighten grip around her hand? 

„Nice to meet you, Adrien. I’m Caspian, Marinette’s boy...”

„Boy friend! Yes!” Bluenette chuckled nervously, feeling her cheeks getting all red. Why was she acting like this, she liked Caspian, she was interested in him and he clearly wanted to be something more...

Plagg was right.

She shared one braincell with Adrien.

And that one braincell couldn’t stop thinking about boy in that cat leather suit or in that all black outfit he had worn the previous day...

Did she possibly...

No, she was just teenage girl, she simply appreciated how handsome Agreste was, that’s all.

But truth was...

It wasn’t just it.

„We are... good buddies with Caspian. We should actually hang out together one day, what do you say?” Maybe Marinette wasn’t the brightest if it came to girls-boys relationships, but she could tell that somehow Caspian was jealous of Adrien and vice versa. After long minute of awkward silence, Adrien finally cracked a polite smile that didn’t really reach his eyes.

„I think Marinette Caspian is here to see you, so I will... just go and finish training.” He didn’t bother to turn around to see Marinette’s suprised face when he ran away, almost immediately coming across Lila...

„You seem mad.” Marinette couldn’t help but sigh, when she nodded.

„Is it about that girl Adrien is running with?” Was she just like an open book or did Caspian just get her so well? Bluenette sent him sheepish smile when awkwardly brushed hair of the face.

„Let’s not talk about it, she doesn’t matter. I’m really happy that...”

„Marinette.” 

„... I don’t want to talk about this here, but... we need to be clear about something, ok?”

„Sure, what do you need to know?” Bluenette slightly titled her head, starring with curiosity at senior, who gave her somehow hurt look.

„Do you possibly... like Adrien?”

„... What kind of question is that? Of course, I like him, he’s my best friend!” Marinette laughed, but Caspian didn’t seem to be amused, again more like... down. Did she say something wrong?

„... I meant if you are in love with him.” That question... Marinette suddenly felt dizzy again, with thoughts spinning in her head when she starred at brunette with disbelief.

„... I... don’t know.”

„I don’t know.”

It still hurt, even if the whole day passed. Knowing about Caspian’s presence in Marinette’s life was one thing, but seeing him in person, so flawless... Adrien knew that he had no chances against him. Slim, but musculous, with perfect jawline and fluffy hair and great sense of style- no wonder Marinette had fallen for him. 

But yet there was something strange about how she adressed brunette, who clearly had wanted to say that they were dating. Marinette had called him „buddy”. Not even a friend. A „buddy”. What the hell was it supposed to mean?

„ Plagg, do you think they are dating?”

„...Plagg?” Adrien raised from his bed just to see dark figure standing next to his piano. 

„Not Plagg, just me.” She let her transformation down, with pink kwami quickly flying to Adrien to nuzzle against his cheek. Tikki, in comparison to Plagg, was complete angel and Adrien couldn’t help but be jealous for Marinette to have such... not smelly companion.

„ What are you doing here? Is everything alright?” She quickly nodded, when she reached side of his bed, with somehow sheepish smile that was so... unusual for new Marinette who was always confident, making model often speechless. Adrien shifted uncomfortably, before he invited her to sit down next to him. It was late at night, so there was very little chance Emelie would check on him, but still Adrien wasn’t sure how he would explain Marinette’s presence in his room. He decided not to think about it, though, especially when she seemed so... confused.

Conflicted.

Unsure.

„About that question... who were you referring to?” Fuck, of course she had to hear that. Adrien could feel his cheeks getting red, but hoped that in weak light of the moon she wouldn’t notice it. 

„... No one particular.”

„ Your crush. It’s about your crush, right?” It was getting harder and harder to lie to her, since she understood him better than anyone else. Bluenette’s hand slipped into his in attempt of comforting him, but instead made Adrien stiff because...

„Aren’t you with Caspian?”

„... Why are you asking?” Marinette’s eyes didn’t meet his when she gently brushed her thumble against his, making Adrien’s heart skip a beat.

She couldn’t play with his feelings like that, because it would kill him soon. 

„... Because I don’t think we should... hold hands if you are. It’s just... really intimate and... you dating Caspian...”

„ I’m not dating him.” She finally raised her eyes at him, giving blonde stern look.

„... Oh. I see.” She wasn’t dating with him, she wasn’t dating him, she wasn’t...

„... But why? I thought you guys went on dates and today...”

„He... helped me realise what I really want.” Her soft smile plus hand in his... Adrien shouldn’t be happy for Caspian’s sake but now... 

He had a chance.

To win her heart once over.

To finally be with her.

„... What is it?”

„I can’t tell you yet.” She leaned closer, ther foreheads touching when she sighed, allowing Adrien’s free hand gently pull some of dark blue hair behind her ear.

„But I want you to get to know Caspian. He’s really... unique and I think that... I will call him if we need help with fighting Hawkmoth.” That old man, still keeping them busy chasing him around Paris instead of kissing. Adrien wondered if they would ever get a day of break from fighting akumas and just... live. 

Like normal teenagers.

„... But I won’t do anything that you find somehow uncertain. I want you to trust Caspian fully, but if you find him not suitable, I won’t mention it again.” 

„... Marinette you are the mind in our duo. I trust your judgement.” Adrien wasn’t sure but was she... blushing? 

„But still, I agree, I should give Caspian a chance. Maybe we could really hang out together since you two...”

„Aww, so you admit you were jealous.” That smirk... Thank heavens, Plagg and Tikki were right there because Adrien wasn’t sure if he wouldn’t have ended up kissing girl who stroked his hair in this strange, playful manner she had.

„Don’t you worry, Chaton, I will never replace you. My Chaton.” Maybe it was just Adrien’s most beautiful dream, but the fondness she said his nickname... model’s insides melted.

„So don’t you ever think about talking with Rossi ever again ok?” Where did she get all this boldness, he didn’t know, but didn’t mind. Her fingers wrapped around collar of his shirt, making Adrien’s heart skip a beat.

Oh, he was really screwed, being so in love with her. 

„I saw you two and believe me...”

„It was Swan. The necklace you saw.” Marinette knit her brows in confusion when she starred at Adrien.

„Swan? But I was sure...”

„It wasn’t white as usual though.” Adrien also frowned his forehead, trying to figure out what it could mean.

„It was all black. But still I’m sure that it was swan, not peacock...”

„Maybe we’re both dumb and can’t recognise animals?” Marinette sighed, knowing perfectly well that answer on that question was probably more complicated. However, Adrien didn’t want to bother their heads about that now, when he pulled Marinette in soft embrace. Bluenette sighed but said nothing, when he gently stroked her hair.

„... We will think about it tomorrow, ok? If you’re right and she’s working with Hawkmoth, we will track them down. With help of a new team. Promise.” 

„Fine.” Bluenette sighed, wrapping gently arms around his neck. 

„But we can’t keep going on without a plan, Chaton. We need to defeat him, once and for good so we could...”

„What?” She raised her eyes on him, with familiar smirk dancing on her lips that were just inches away from his...

„Cuddle more.” 

„... You know we can do more than just cuddle.” Fuck, he can’t have said that.

He just was literally the dumbest.

What if Marinette...

„Chaton... Chaton... you should do such things with your crush, not me.” She laughed quietly, making Adrien’s heart sink.

Of course.

She thought of them as friends.

Why did he think diffirently? 

„But maybe... when you are free... who knows...” Her lips touched corner of his before bluenette pulled away quickly with smirk painted on her face.

She... almost kissed him.

Willingly.

Was she just playing with him?

Or did she know the truth? 

„... But now I think we need to sleep because we start classes in... exactly 3 hours.” Bluenette sighed heavily, when she rolled her eyes before resting her head on Adrien’s pillow.

„Night, night everyone.”

„... Are you going to stay here?” He tried not to blush thinking about this, before they had done it before. But usually it was after patrols when they were too tired to care. This time... she came here on purpose. And stayed.

And almost kissed him.

„Aww, kiddo, don’t be so shy!”

„PLAGG...”

„Leave cheese kitty alone.” Marinette kept her eyes closed when she pulled Adrien closer, making boy lay next to her, with his heart beating like crazy. 

„Just sleep, we’ve got a lot work to do tomorrow.” She didn’t seem to mind his arm wrapped around her waist same as closeness they had got into. Adrien smiled softly, imagining how it would be to have this everyday. With this comforting thought, he drifted away, not noticing his phone’s screen shining...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't get fooled- the ending means future plot twist(less fluff, more angst). I'm also wondering whether Alya and Marinette should become close friends again or not? Let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> Ps. Is Caspian good or bad?(just asking for science)

Lila was furious.

Hawkmoth promised her everything would fall into place. 

But Marinette was still next to him and he watched her in such awe that only complete idiot wouldn’t notice.

And it hurt.

Lila believed whole heartly she and Adrien belonged together. They grew up in similiar environment, Gabriel liked her so she obviously was a perfect choice. 

Why did Adrien not see it?

That’s why she couldn’t wait longer.

She had to show the world what kind of person Marinette Dupain-Cheng really was.

„I-i can’t believe she would do that.”

„Oh, I didn’t think so too, b-but... you see my face, I almost went to hospital and...” The whole class silenced when they watched bluenette walking toward her seat. Lila knew that for now she had advantage and she needed to use people’s emotions against Marinette. Model dramatically hid behind Ivan’s posture, pretending to shake.

„D-don’t hurt me again, Marinette! I promise I won’t tell Miss Bustier what you did.” 

„About what?” Oh, it couldn’t be more perfect. Lila showed up behind Ivan’s back, with face covered in bruises and fake stiches. She crossed her eyes with teacher whose smile literally fell and eyes grew wide.

„Lila what happened to your face, are you ok?”

„Yes, Miss Bustier, I...”

„Marinette pushed her off the stairs.” Oh, this pathetic friend of Chloe, so easy to manipulate. Lila tried her best not to smirk when she sniffed dramatically, shooting looks on both Miss Bustier and Marinette, who just sat on her seat with indifferent face. 

„I... Marinette is that truth?” Lila could feel Miss Bustier fear growing. Oh, Hawkmoth would have hands full of work today. Whole class starred with mixed expressions at bluenette, some with anger, some with sadness mixed with disbelief. But no one stood by her side.

Just how it should be.

„... Marinette, tell us the truth.” Miss Bustier demanded, but bluenette stayed silent, just watched everyone with indifferent look that made Rossi unease. Why didn’t she try to fight her or to protest or say the truth?

„Miss Bustier, you don’t believe these lies, do you?” No fucking way this bitch dared to speak.

„ I might dislike Marinette, but on heavens, how she, such small baby, could push such fat ass liar like Rossi?” Lila tried not to throw her hands at Chloe who smirked ar her, knowing perfectly well what she was doing. Lila felt that the emotions of group and teacher started to change so she had to react. Her eyes filled with tears, when she pressed hands to her chest in dramatic gesture.

„It’s truth, I swear, it was yesterday after art classes. I stayed for little longer and so did she and...”

„Wait, did you say after art classes?” Everyone’s attention focused on slim figure standing at the door. Adrien knit his brows, sending Lila look that made her shiver in fear, before he turned his attention to Miss Bustier.

„Well, yes...”

„I have a proof Marinette is innocent.” The whispers spread but quickly silenced under a stern look of Miss Bustier. 

„Yes, Adrien?”

„ Art classes finished at 3 p.m., at the exact time I was done with my fencing training. We met with Marinette sharply at 3.05. p.m. in front of the school. I have even text for her, saying she’s waiting for me.” Blonde showed teacher his phone and she quickly scammed the message. Lila could feel colours going off her face especially when she saw Adrien’s cold smirk.  
This can't be happening. 

„To get to main entrance of school from art classroom you need exactly four minutes. Marinette texted me at 3.04 p.m. So there is no possible way she could do that, unless she has a twin sister or superpowers.” Adrien took phone of shocked Miss Bustier’s hand before he faced Lila.

„You should really stop making victim of yourself, Lila and harass Marinette. It would be unfortune if her parents sued you for defemation.” Model could feel her legs going weak, especially when she noticed everyone starring at her with same mad expression as Adrien's...

„... What are you doing?”

„I don’t know, trying to cuddle with you?”

„Idiot, we’re at school so if you don’t leave alone I will call cops on you.”

„Hey, ease there, kitten. You have a rough day today.” She finally allowed him to snuggle his face in croach of her neck, sighing heavily. She hadn’t spoken for a whole day and Adrien couldn’t blame her. Miss Bustier apologised for being so quick in believing Lila’s lies, but it didn’t bother his Lady as much as attitude of their classmates who stayed silent.

They had betrayed her.

Again.

„... Chaton, if someone walks in...”

„Shh, you don’t worry about them, ok? There is just you and me.” Her arms wrapped tightly around his chest and Adrien felt familiar warmth spreading through his body. Few weeks had passed and they grew even closer, acting around each other almost like a couple, with all that intimacy and affection. However, Adrien still didn’t have guts to tell her the truth.

That he loved her.

And that he wanted to kiss her until they run out of breath.

But for now just hugs were enough. 

And occasional kisses at forehead or hair when she was sleeping.

„... I don’t want to be here.” She finally admitted, resting her head against his. They were sitting in the empty classroom, enjoy peace of lunch break, away from everyone. Even though there was a chance someone would walk it, Adrien didn’t think about it. 

Only Mari mattered to him.

„... Should we skip classes then?”

„No, I’m not changing your baby style in a bad boy.” She smirked, with her lips inches away from his. Adrien wasn’t sure if she was doing it on purpose, to test him and see if he would break the distance or just because she felt like doing this. 

„B-but... I would be awsome as bad boy.”

„Adrien, you have range of misterious energy of five weeks old kitten. You are completely unharmful to society and could never pull this look.” 

„Wanna bet?” Why did he say it in just flirty tone, pulling her even closer so their lips were basically on each others? Was he really going so crazy about her? Or did he just allow himself to show her that he wanted that.

He wanted them to be together.

„... Ehm.” The couple immediately parted, with Adrien blushing hard and Marinette looking indifferently at Rose and Juleka.

„... We can go if y-you are b-busy...”

„ No, that’s ok.” Adrien unwillingly pulled away from Marinette, before he cleared his throat.

„Did something happen?”

„We wanted to apologise.” Juleka’s voice was stern and yet fragile when she shot Marinette sad look.

„We knew you would never do such thing but yet allowed Lila to manipulate our emotions and fact that we feel like we don’t know you anymore. We are sorry.” Rose nodded in agreement, with tears running down her cheeks. The apology seemed to be honest and Adrien appreciated that at least some of his classmates came to their minds. Marinette stayed silent for few seconds, before she nodded slowly. 

„... That’s ok.” She didn’t sound like it though, but the weak smile she shot at girls seemed to be genuine. 

„A-are you mad at us?” Rose shivered and Juleka surrounded blomde with her arm. 

„... No.” Marinette finally admitted, making Adrien crack a soft smile. 

That was whole Marinette.

Forgiving even when people didn’t deserve it.

„... But I need some time to think this all through. You all... hurt me a lot. And it isn’t the first time.” Girls nodded in agreement, with sad expressions on their faces.

„We will make it up to you, Marinette.”

„And hopefully gain your trust again.”

„... Maybe.” Her hand squeezed his under the desk when they watched in silence Rose and Juleka head back to the corridor. 

The whole day was shitty and she found it comforting when she finally layed on her bed.

First whole drama with Lila that she didn’t even want to think about. Then two akuma attacks. Plus call from her grandma that she wouldn’t make it to her 18th birthday.

Marinette sighed heavily, when she wrapped herself in blankiet, feeling Tikki hugging to her cheek. She felt overwhelmed and tired and didn’t want to leave her bed at all. 

Maybe only for one occassion.

She wondered what would have happened if Rose and Juleka hadn’t showed up. They had become even closer, constantly showing each other affection in sense of comforting, but this day? Marinette might be an idiot, but you don’t talk with friends in such flirty manner, almost kissing them.

If only Rose and Juleka hadn't showed up...

„Tikki, am I irresponsible?”

„Why did you think of such thing?” Her kwami crossed eyes with her and Marinette sighed heavily.

„I... just... feel like I should focus fully on saving Paris and not think about...”

„Adrien?” Tikki finished the sentence with small smile. Marinette groaned with frustration, knowing perfectly that her kwami could read her thoughts. Not like it wasn’t obvious to everyone she liked him. Chloe every single day reminded bluenette about that.

„Don’t laugh at me, Tikki, it’s absolutely horrible, because we’re best friends and partners and if... I tell him the truth that... I like him and he... rejects me how could we possibly work together?” Marinette groaned with annoyance, knowing that deep inside she wanted to do this.

To tell him the truth.

„ He won’t reject you, not after he almost made out with you in the classroom.” 

„PLAGG!”

„Adrien?!” Marinette jumped to her feet, with heart pounding fast. She prayed her parents were deep in sleep because in other case she would be in deep trouble. Bluenette starred with disbelief at blonde, who smiled at her sheepishly.

„What are you doing here? Do you know what privacy is? Can’t you just knock like normal people? I swear, Chat, you are the most...” Marinette found herself cut off by someone’s soft lips against hers. For few seconds she just stood stiff, unsure if it wasn’t an illusion or a dream. Maybe Hawkmoth was just messing with her head, maybe he had found out her identity and now wanted to destroy her whole life...

„Ouch, what was that for?” Adrien knot his brows in confusion, starring with disbelief at Marinette and touching the lip she bit. Bluenette could feel her cheeks getting red and prayed Plagg and Tikki wouldn't tease her long about it.

„I just... needed to check if you weren’t an illusion.” Marinette admitted, making Adrien burst into quiet laughter.

„So you decided to bite me? Marinette, you never stop to amaze me with your brilliant ideas.” 

„Same as you. Why did you even come here at this hour? We have school tomorrow and I just want to sleep.” She crossed arms on her chest, trying to pretend she wasn’t blushing under his amused look.

„Well I figured out we sleep better if we’re together so I came.” He smirked, but there was truth in what he said. After one, really hard to handle akuma attack, they found each other restless at nights, bothered by dreams and possible paths of future and past they could end up on. Bunnix had helped them that time to set things straight, but still it was terrifying, remembering all the destruction, deaths that had happened. Being together, feeling warm body next to hers, being able to talk to him about it- it allowed Marinette to deal with it and not go crazy. 

„I didn’t invitate you though, so if you could just...”

„Aww, come on, I’ve heard it all. You like me.” She turned to face him, with warning look in her eyes.

„ You. Haven’t. Heard. Anything.”

„Ok, ok, maybe then I was saying my thoughts out loud.” That smirk... he knew what he was doing and was proud of it! Marinette groaned with annoyance when she layed on her bed, sensing him falling next to her.

„Stop smirking, that’s annoying.” 

„ How do you know that I’m smirking if you don’t even face me?” 

„ Because I know idiot, I can tell that with my eyes closed.” She turn to watch his handsome features and tried not to press her lips against his, because she would never ever admit it out loud that she wanted that.

Oh, wait, she already had done it.

„... You gonna stare at my lips from the rest of the night or...?” How could he become so smug as Adrien, would be forever a mistery to her. 

„ Shut up, Chaton.” She finally broke then distance and gently pressed her lips against his. 

It felt... right. Familiar. Safe. 

Like them.

Marinette’s insides melted when Adrien depends the kiss, cupping her face in his hands. She knew they shouldn’t do that, they should focus on saving Paris, defeating Hawkmoth or working on their finals but... 

She didn’t care.

Because it was him.

And it was always him.

„... It was worth waiting.” Adrien said when they finally parted, with soft smile dancing on his lips. 

„... U waited for it?” Marinette couldn’t help but blush. Sure, they kissed but she still doubted If he felt the same way she did. Maybe he was just craving touch, just like alley cat...

„... You have no idea for how long, Mari.” Bluenette rested head on his shoulder, suddenly feeling all the emotions from the whole day overwhelm her and make close her eyes. 

„... You won’t go, will you?” 

„Never. You know that.” His head rested on hers when they sighed in sync, probably both thinking at the same thing.

Reality number 278.

„...It won’t happen, Mari. We will defeat Hawkmoth soon. I promise.”

„... I hope so.”

„... Adrien?” 

„... Mhmm?”

„... Can we... just act natural at school? I don’t want... anyone to threaten me again or press going crazy plus... Hawkmoth. I feel like... he knows. Our identities.” He stayed silent for few seconds and Marinette panicked. Did she hurt his feelings? Maybe it was wrong of her to ask him to do this? Did he hate her now?

„... I just want to keep you to myself, Chaton. I don’t want... anyone to interfere or get between us because you are... above all my best friend.” 

„... Admit you are just shy I would try to make out with you in public.” Adrien smirked and earnt nudge from Marinette.

„ I was rather afraid you wouldn’t stop doing it and I would let you.”

„ I wouldn’t mind it.” 

„But... I get it. And I think it’s the best for now. Besides... we already have secret identities, why not also romance.” His lips touched slightly her forehead before Adrien closed his eyes. 

„... Thank you. For always understanding me.” It felt too good to be true, but Marinette decided to enjoy it while it lasted. After all, it wasn’t like they had many chances to act like normal teenagers. Bluenette wrapped protectively arm around blonde’s chest before she slowly drifted away, with small smile dancing on her lips...


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien couldn't tell something was off by the way she looked at him and quickly turned her gaze away. Or how she spent whole break chatting with Caspian on the phone, not even looking at him. Not to mention that in class she literally gossiped with Chloe about something.   
CHLOE BOURGEIOS.   
Marinette's enemy number one after Lila.  
He had to find out what was going on.  
"Hey, Marinette, wait up!" He didn't assess distance between them correctly and crashed at girl, making her stumble and almost fall from the stairs. Thanks to his cat's reflexes, she ended up only in his arms, in perfect romantic comedy like scene. Adrien couldn't help but smile, when he leaned closer.  
"Falling already for me, My Lady?"  
"I thought it was obvious after yesterday, you idiot." Adrien knit his brows in confusion, making Marinette gasp.   
"... What happened yesterday? Mari?" She didn't answer nor look at him, when she quickly pulled away, nervously adjusting hood of the sweatshirt.   
"N-nothing, we had a patrol and..."  
"Mari, did something happen yesterday?" Blonde turned girl to make her face him to notice her blue eye starring at him deeply.   
"I don't know, you tell me. Were you at my place yesterday?"   
"What? Mari, are you feeling ok? We parted shortly after patrol, because I had to see my father and then we chatted from while on the phone before you said you were going to bed. I wasn't yesterday at your place." Adrien starred with disbelief at his closest friend, who face was white as sheet of paper.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Marinette, I'm 100% sure we didn't spend the night together yesterday."  
"Ugh, thank God, I don't want to become god mother yet." Chloe passed them, rolling her eyes with annoyance. Adrien and Marinette sighed in sync, probably thinking the same thing about their classmate, who headed to her limo.   
"I swear to God one day this girl will get punched and no one will stop me." Adrien laughed quietly, knowing deep inside she was just joking.  
... Right?  
"But what about last night? Did something bad happen?" Agreste wasn't sure, but maybe, just maybe... Marinette was blushing?  
"Nothing." She mumbled, hiding her face in her hoodie, when she waved at him.  
"See you at patrol, so don't be late!"  
"Hey, Mari!" His hand slipped into hers unconciously, making bluenette stiff. That was strange of her, to act like this and Adrien had to make sure she was ok.   
"You know you can tell me everything, right?" She nodded slowly, before sighted heavily.  
"I know, Blondie, but... it's quite embarassing."  
"Stop it and just spill." She gave him some strange look that made Adrien feel slightly off ease, before sighed again.   
"... I just had a strange dream."  
"That's all? A dream? And you ignored me a whole day because of a dream?" Adrien crossed hands on his chest, trying to look offended.   
"You are breaking my heart, Princess."  
"If you knew what dream it was, you would understand." She mumbled, before giving him soft nudge.   
"Now come on, we need to discuss some stuff and..."  
"Actually, we were hoping we could do it together." Couple turned around to face...

"... Alya, Nino, what are you guys doing here?" Adrien chuckled nervously and Marinette had to use all her strenght not to roll her eyes. This idiot, as always so... adorable.  
Fuck, mind not now, focus on something else, not that dream...  
"We wanted to talk with you two." Admitted DJ, when he smiled sheepishly at Marinette.   
"And apologize to you Marinette. For trusting Lila."  
"Hey, not big deal." Bluenette waved her hand, trying to sound confident when she shot Adrien quick glance.  
"I actually have something to do, so if you excuse me..."  
"Marinette, you can't keep running away from us!" Alya's voice broke when she starred with big eyes at bluenette, who hid hands in pockets of her hoodie, trying not to show they were shaking.   
"I am not running away, I just really have a lot on my mind and..."  
"Mari, just let Alya and Nino explain everything, ok?" His pleading eyes... she knew she shouldn't have looked at him, that way she would have stood on hers. But instead, unwillingly, reached Adrian's side again, standing close enough for him to brush his shoulder against hers.   
"...We just... miss you, Marinette." Nino admitted, lowering his head.   
"We have hurt you and because you don't remember us, it is hard to believe when we say we were best friends. Four of us... we were inseperable. And... we just want you to give us a chance."   
"... Why should I?" Alya and Nino blinked in suprise, when Marinette tried to keep her poker face. She couldn't show them how she felt, how their words affected her and that she actually remembered something.   
That once before they had chose Lila's lies over her.   
"Give me one reason why I should give you a chance."  
"...I..."  
"Because I ask you to." Fck, she didn't expect that to happen. His green eyes locked with hers and Marinette prayed that Nino and Alya couldn't read minds, because they would definetly had nightmares from the thoughts about blonde model that were crossing bluenette's mind. After what it seemed like forever, she finally sighed and gave the couple somehow polite smile.  
"... I trust Adrien and I want to believe all his friends are like him." Alya released soft gasp of relief when she reached Marinette's side to lock her in a hug.   
"Thank you, Marinette. Thank you so much." Bluenette didn't want to admit, but hearing Alya so... happy made her realise that again, she owned Adrien big time.   
Because maybe thanks to him she would get new-old friends.

"Master Fu, we decided to use Fox Miraculous."   
"... Did you choose new user?" Marinette looked at Adrien, before nodded.   
"Yes, Master. We both decided that with more frequent and... crazy attacks of Hawkmoth and his... helper, we need someone who we can both trust."  
"We talked about Chloe Bourgeios." Added Adrien, making Master Fu almost spill his tea on the carpet.  
"... Excuse me, but... are you sure of this? Chloe was the person who got everyone's identities exposed after all."  
"Yes, we know, but..." Marinette sighed heavily, allowing Tikki to nuzzle against her cheek. She was so tired, of handling everything alone with Chat and now that Hawkmoth wasn't working alone, things started to get even harder for them. They needed support and even though bluenette didn't want to admit it, Chloe was her first choice. Despite blonde's horrible attitude, she was actually... starting to become better person. She had stood up to Lila that day when she had accused Marinette, then she had helped her to actually get through the day without getting caught sleeping on lessons. After that, bluenette found herself often chatting with mayor's daughter and actually helping her shoot her shot at Kagami. Chloe seemed to be so involved into becoming better person so Kagami would like her that she even dropped her usual nasty side and instead sticked just to being sarcasstic. And in Marinette's opinion, it was more than enough for now. Adrien was of same opinion, when he shot her reasuring smile and gently touched her hand, making bluenette almost drop the tea she was holding.   
That damn dream, she wouldn't get it off her head anytime soon if he kept acting like this.   
"We trust her. She's becoming better person. I know this time we can count on her." Master Fu starred at them for few seconds, before headed to miraculous box to handle them the Fox necklace.  
"Fine then. Take it and keep by your side in case of any attack." Marinette shot master soft smile when she clenched figers on the small box.  
"Thank you, Master Fu. For trusting us."  
"How could I not trust you two?" Master Fu laughed quietly, when he watched teenagers stand up, with their kwamis by the side.  
"You are perfect for each other, only true soulmates would work so perfectly as you do." Marinette's cheeks were burning, when she cleared her throat awkwardly.  
"Yeah, we... are good partners. I mean, friends! Good friends. Right Adrien?" She wasn't sure, but did his smile fell?   
"Of course, My Lady. We are perfect couple of friends." They walked away, feeling Master's gaze on their back long after they disappeared from his house... 

"We need to find people as rest of miraculous users, you know. In case... we can't handle it alone." They were laying on his bed, starring at the ceiling where Nathaniel had painted sky full of stars. After Adrien had got out of his father's control, he finally felt on ease at his own home and often invited friends over. At least, he wanted to do so, but duties as Chat Noir kept him busy. Unless, he had her by his side.  
It still hurt whenever he remembered what she had said at Fu's place.   
That they were friends.  
Just friends.  
He shouldn't have got his hopes high, but after all these weeks of teasing he thought...   
Well, he was wrong.  
And had less than a week before telling her about his crush.   
It really didn't look well.   
"Can we just... leave this topic for the next day? Please?"   
"I wish we could, Chaton, but... it's too important to wait." She wrapped her shoulder around his chest and Adrien wondered if she thought 'just friends' did that. Was she so convinced that it was so casual that she didn't see how every time she managed to make him feel?   
Like they were getting closer and closer to dating?  
"... I don't really want to do this. We are perfect as... duo, we shouldn't need help."  
"... Do I hear some jealousy?" She teased him, making blonde eyes grow big when she waved her phone in front of his face.  
Fck.  
"Alya runs the Ladyblog, right?" Adrien nodded, feeling his heart heavy in chest when bluenette swiped her finger on the screen.  
"I decided to read some stuff to... know her better, but then I found out something interesting."   
" A video of you, me and some snake guy. And you being AAABSOLUTEELY jealous." She giggled and Adrien couldn't help but crack a smile.   
She was so cute, even when she was making fun of him.  
"But you don't have anything to worry about." Their eyes crossed and Adrien couldn't help but notice how close their lips were close. If only he had enough guts...  
"You and me Chaton... we are inseperable." Her lips gently brushed his cheek and blonde prayed it was real and he wasn't just dreaming or worse- being tortured by Hawkmoth. However, she seemed too real when she giggled softly.   
"Don't look so suprised, you said it yourself. We are perfect together."   
"... Yeah, I did." Her head fell back on his chest when they stayed silent for few minutes, probably wondering about same thing.  
What this kiss was supposed to mean.  
"... About Snake guy... I have a feeling we can trust Caspian with this kwami."  
"C-Caspian?"   
"Hey, I told you not to get jealous!" She laughed quietly, titling her head so she could look him into eyes, making Adrien's body shiver in excitement.   
Heavens, she was so beautiful.   
"And yes, Caspian. I trust him and you promised to do the same." Adrien sighed heavily, knowing she was right. But how could he forget that it was the same guy that Marinette almost dated and still didn't give up on her, as he had told Adrien?   
"... I will. Promise." She seemed to be pleased with the answer, but didn't move, instead just starred at him deeply, making Adrien's cheeks go red.  
"What about Alya and Nino?"  
"What about them?"  
"I know that they wielded Fox and Turtle MIraculous but now, with Hawkmoth knowing their identities... we have to change things." Marinette sighed heavily and Adrien couldn't miss that look.   
"But there is something more. You don't trust them." Bluenette didn't answer, but she didn't need to. After all this time, they understood each other without words. Blonde brushed gently hair of girl's face, wondering if one day he could do more than this and ... kiss her.   
Maybe if he was patient enough...  
"... That's ok, Marinette. You don't have to make this decision now. Give yourself some time to get to know them again."   
"... Aren' t you mad? They are your best friends after all and I..."  
"You make decisions that are right at this time for you and our new team. And I'm fine with that." The smile she gave him could melt all icecaps and it came as no suprise to Adrien when he felt his cheeks getting hot again.   
"... Thank you. For understanding me like no one ever does."   
"... No problem, Princess."  
"I will always be here for you."

When she woke up, first thing she noticed she wasn't in her bed.   
And there was someone next to her.   
Bluenette sighed with relief, sensing familiar cologne and warmth of body. Of course, they had fallen asleep at his place. Marinette didn't bother her mind much about it, but hoped Amelie hadn't walked into them like this. It wasn't like they were doing anything, just... it was intimate. They acted just... couples in kdramas.   
After episode 8 where they finally kissed.  
Marinette cursed herself in mind, knowing perfectly well she shouldn't think about it. They were just friends, really good and it should stay that way.   
But that dream... she couldn't forget about it.  
Same as what Chloe kept saying.  
"You've liked him since forever and now you finally have a chance so what are you waiting for?"  
Same as what she had seen on Ladyblog.  
Ladybug and Chat... their dynamic was different back then. He... openly showed her affection, but she didn't respond.   
And bluenette knew why when she came across her old diary.   
She hadn't meant to read it, but Tikki had advised it would be logical to sort her feelings out. That's why she had looked through numerous pages just to find one special note.   
'I can't keep pushing Chat away forever, but I can't give him my heart. It belongs to Adrien and I... can't forget about him. But then again, I love Chat more than anyone else and thought of losing him because of one-side crush at Adrien... I'm not sure if it's worth it.'  
What did it mean, Marinette had no idea. They hadn't known each other's identities before an accident, so the only explanation she could think of was that while Chat was in love with Ladybug, she was crushing Adrien.   
Not knowing she was rejecting him as Ladybug all this time.   
Marinette wondered if that crush of Chat's... was it only because of Ladybug? How had Adrien felt when he had found out that it was her, Marinette? Did he still feel this way or maybe realise he loved only Ladybug, not the girl behind the mask?  
Bluenette groaned in annoyance, not being able to hide her frustration. She didn't want to feel this way, stuck in the middle and waiting for anything to happen. But she couldn't ask him directly, no, it would be too much to handle if he said... no.   
There had to be another way.   
"What are you doing, Marinette?" Tikki whispered watching her holder quickly scratch something on random piece of paper she had found in her backpack. Old Marinette would probably try harder to make it look pretty, but now she only cared about answers. Finished note, bluenette slipped into one of Adrien's notebooks before she rested her head back on blonde's chest.   
She would get her answers soon.   
And no matter what it would be, she wouldn't stop loving him.   
Her Chaton.


	7. Chapter 7

"... You are hesitating. Again."  
"Stop it." Marinette groaned with annoyance, turning her gaze away from the fencer, who chuckled softly. They had just finished their training and Kagami reached her side to "get some water". To Marinette's mind, it seemed more like to bother her with constant questions about bluenette's love life. After she had had honest talk with Tsurugi, they became close friends and often hanged out together with Adrien or occasionally Chloe, but mayor's daughter presence seemed to be somehow... stressful to Kagami. And Marinette had an idea why.   
"You aren't afraid of talking with me about it, because of the past, right?" Marinette quickly shook her head before gave fencer reasuring smile.  
"No, I trust you completely, but... there is nothing much to talk about."   
"Ugh, of course there is, Marinette. You are beating around the bush so better spill it before he comes back." Kagami took a sip of her water, before she gave Marinette meaningful look. Of course, she wouldn't give up easily, not Kagami Tsurugi.   
"Really, 'Gami, I don't feel like talking about this, it's not like it has been five days since I wrote that note and..."  
"What note?" Marinette budged, suprised to find Agreste by her side. Damn these cat reflexes, he seemed to have become even better on sneaking on innocent people. Bluenette, trying to hide her embarassement, shot blonde unpleased look before focused her attention back on Kagami, who was smirking.   
" So, again, it's not big deal, 'Gami."  
"What note?" Adrien repeated, tilting his head in curiosity, making Marinette sign. Oh, how could he possibly be so annoying and adorable at the same time.   
"Note Marinette wrote to her..." Bluenette shoved a cookie into Kagami's mouth before she could finish her thought. It would be a complete disaster if he found out like this. If he liked her, he would definetly by now say something about that note. Now Marinette had to just... accept things the way they were.   
That they were just friends.   
"You are both acting weird today." Adrien chuckled, when he took another pastry that bluenette offered him.   
"First Kagami couldn't focus on training..."  
"Not true!" Girl protested, sending blonde fierce look. Marinette caught herself thinking if they had ever kissed. Not like she was jealous, no, because as Kagami had said- some things were past now and there was no way of going back.   
She didn't have to worry about Kagami liking Adrien.   
"It was your fault, Agreste, I was in my top form, as always."  
"She's lying." Adrien whispered into Marinette's ear, but loud enough for Kagami to hear. His lips brushed bluenette's cheek gently, before he focused his attention back on fencing partner. Bluenette knit her brows in slight confusion, unsure how she should interpret that... encounter.   
It was just friendly kiss, right?  
Nothing more.  
She should stop imagining things.  
"You are so whipped for Chloe that you can't focus on your training." Adrien smacked his lips, trying not to smirk, when he starred at Kagami, who shot him warning look.   
"I wonder what happened to old Kagami."  
"And I wonder what happened to Adrien whining about his unrequited love to Marinette. Oh, wait, he is still here." Smirk danced on Kagami's lips when she raised from the bench, looking full of herself and completely pleased with Adrien and Marinette's reactions, who didn't look at each other. Bluenette hoped her cheeks weren't as red as she thought they were, when she chuckled nervously.  
What the fuck?  
What did Kagami mean: his unrequisted love to Marinette?  
He was in love with someone else, not her.   
"Kagami, your jokes are funny as always. Adrien crushing me? That's... ridiculous, utterly ridiculous, we are... friends! Yes, best friends! Right, Adrien?" Blonde energically nodded his head, but didn't look at her, instead fixed his eyes on figure approaching them.   
"Yeah, best friends."  
"Just like Kagami and Chloe." Marinette ignored that statement, trying not to think too much into it, when she watched two girls kissing each other gently in greeting...

"... Dude, you look..."  
"Horrible." Alix finished Nino's thought when she took a seat at their table. Adrien sighed heavily, knowing that if Alix decided to join them, then he would definetly get roasted for the rest of the lunch. Pink haired girl absolutely loved teasing him about his crush on Marinette and would never let it slide, not when she was sure that it was the reason why Adrien kept poking his salad with fork without much of energy.   
"What Alix meant was... you are rather... tired, Adrien." Alya patted his shoulder gently when she watched with him Marinette walking by their table, with Luka and Chloe by her side. Adrien couldn't help but notice senior's arm around small figure of bluenette, who kept smirking while listening Bourgeios, who was probably complaining about something.   
Of course.  
He had forgotten about Luka and his crush on Marinette.   
He hadn't given up yet.   
"Hey, cheer up. You are her best friend." Nino handed him a can of drink and Adrien nodded in thanks, his eyes still glued to girl who he was in love with.   
"Yeah, best friend. She keeps repeating this like an old record."  
"Wow, would you look at this." Alix rolled her eyes with amusement, making Adrien knit his brows in confusion.  
"Don't you remember? Before the accident, you acted the exact same way."  
"No, I didn't, I just said..."  
"You were best friends. On multiple occassions." Alya sighed heavily, before she shook her head.  
"Honestly, no wonder that after all this time she gave up on you."  
"Wait, what?" Nino almost dropped his sandwich on sound of Adrien's yell, who quickly realised eyes of everyone were on them, including Marinette's, who sent him amused look, before got back to chatting with Luka and Chloe.  
"What are you talking about? Giving up?" Alya looked first on Marinette, then on Nino and still amused Alix, before she turned her attention to Adrien.  
"I thought you knew. Marinette... old Marinette... she had crush on you."  
"B-but... for how long?" Adrien could feel his head spinning and stomach twisting, when he tried his best to breathe.  
She had rejected him as Chat Noir.   
Had it been because of... Adrien?  
Adrien had been Marinette's/Ladybug's secret crush?  
"Dude, for four years!" Nino chuckled, looking at shocked expression on Adrien's face.  
" W-why didn't you tell me?!"  
"We did!" Trio yelled in sync, not being able to hold their emotions back, Alix rolling her eyes and Alya laughing quietly.  
"You were just completely blind and kept saying "She's just my friend"."  
"Right into her face." Alix added, when she took Adrien's salad, who suddenly lost his appetite.  
"... How do you know she gave up on me?" He turned his attention to Alya, who looked cautiously at him, taking her time to answer.  
"I... she told me some time before the accident that she decided it would be for the best for her and you. She said something about... the guy who she was close with. And that she didn't want to hurt his feelings anymore by rejecting."   
Rejecting.  
Marinette had rejected Chat.  
Adrien-Chat.  
"Did she tell you who was that guy?" Alya shook her head and Adrien couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach, because maybe he had chances. If it had been Luka, Marinette would have definetly told Alya the truth. Caspian hadn't been on the sign back then so the only possible guy he could think of and whose identity bluenette couldn't reveal was...   
His.   
Adrien-Chat's.  
"... But don't think too much about it. It was old Marinette and now... I don't know what is happening in her heart." Alya admitted and Adrien couldn't miss the sadness in her voice. Blonde hoped that soon enough girls would sort out their relation and become friends again, because it hurt to see them so far away from each other.   
"I know what is happening in her phone." Alix threw a coctail tomato into her mouth before smirking under Adrien's questioning expression.  
"But my information cost."  
"Alix..." Alya warned pink haired, but Adrien already pulled out his phone.  
"How much you want? I will ask my mother's assistant to wire it to you."  
"Wow, I like making deals with you, Mr. Agreste." Alix laughed, but under stern expression of Alya's she silenced.   
"Ugh, fine, you don't have to pay, I will tell you. But tomorrow I am expecting basket of food from Marinette's parents' bakery."  
"I saw her texts."  
"Alix!" Alya shot pink haired girl reproachful look, but received only shrug of the shoulders. Alix didn't seem to be bothered by Alya's clear displeasure when she continued.   
"She texts Caspian quite often, but from what I saw he's more... open in his messages than she is."  
"What do you mean open?"   
"Oh, ya know... he keeps sending her hearts and says such ugly-cute things like "stay safe!" or "i love you" or "take care"."   
"But didn't she reject him? You told us she made it really clear." Nino noticed when Adrien sighed heavily.   
"Yes, she did, but they still meet from time to time and honestly I felt like he hasn't give up yet, but... what am I supposed to do? I can't just push him off the Eiffel Tower of drown in the Seine."  
"Well, I could help you with that if you wanted to." Alix smirked, but under Alya and Nino's expression quickly added:  
"But... for now let's think of another solution."  
"Oh and here's one more thing before I forget."  
"Luka invited her to the homecoming dance this Saturday."

"Chat, are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine." He clearly wasn't, but the talk had to wait until they handled the situation with newest akuma, Dirty Dancer, who kept terrorizing Paris for good few hours. Marinette didn't have any clear idea about what to do and Lucky Charm showed her to way to Master Fu so it could mean only one thing.   
"We need support."  
"I will keep him busy so go." Chat swinged his Staff before giving her reassuring smile.   
"I will be back soon, promise!" He didn't listen when he charged at Dirty Dancer, who laughed demonically. Ladybug turned on her heel and quickly headed first to Master Fu to get Kaalki, the kwami of Teleportation and then her new holder...

Marinette couldn't be more proud of her partners when she watched Paris getting back on their feet, after finally getting rid of akuma. However, before she could say anything, bracelet of Fierce Boy bipped, informing that they had very little time to detransform. Grabbing both Chat's and new hero's hand, Marinette quickly made their way to the nearest corner where Fierce Boy allowed his transform to fall off showing...   
"Thank you, Luka. You were a great help today." Senior smiled at her softly before handed her bracelet. Ladybug noticed that Chat's expression from tired changed to somehow angry and she couldn't stop wondering why. Was he mad that she had brought Luka, not Caspian? Marinette didn't remember much, but thanks to Ladyblog she knew she had trusted Luka with kwami before. And she still put a lot of her trust in him so he was obvious choice in this case. Why couldn't Chat see it?  
"It was pleasure to help you, Ladybug. Thank you for trusting me again." Luka's warm smile was definetly a great difference to grumpy grimace on Chat's lips, when Ladybug smiled at senior.   
"We have to go for now, but in the future..."  
"You can always count on me. I will be here to help you both." Luka waved on parting, before he disappeared in the crowd. Marinette sighed heavily, sensing her transformation wearing off too and soon enough she was back to civilian herself, with still mad Adrien by her side.  
"Hey, where do you think you're going, Agreste?" She yelled, watching boy quickly walk away, following Luka's steps. After lunch, he hadn't even looked at her and she had no idea why, but decided to not let it slip. They needed to talk things through, just like they always did. She quickly reached his side and slided her hand in his, making boy stop in his place and... pull away.   
He let her hand go.   
He had never done it before.   
"I'm tired, I need to go home. See you tomorrow."  
"You're tired? Fuck you, honestly, Agreste, because guess what- I'm fucking tired too!" Marinette found it hard to catch her breath when she starred furriously at Adrien. Why did he act like this, bluenette didn't know, but she didn't deserve to be his punchbag. She had a lot on the plate too and she needed him, so why did he reject her in such harsh way?   
"But still I want to help you so tell me what I did wrong, because I can't go without knowing what I could possibly have done to piss you off so much!"  
"... You didn't do anything."  
"Cut the bullshit, Adrien. I know you are mad at me. Is it because of Luka? You know, we needed support and he was first person who came to my mind..."  
"Of course he was." Marinette blinked in suprise, unsure if she had heard it right.   
"Excuse me? What do you mean?"  
"...Nothing, I just really need to go home..."  
"Don't walk away like this, Adrien! Just tell me why are you so mad." Why did her voice sound so weak and pleading? After all, it wasn't like she had done anything wrong, but she couldn't lose him. Anyone, but not him.   
"Adrien please..." He didn't turn around and simply walked away, leaving Marinette on her knees in the dark corner of Rue Lepic...

"Did I act like complete idiot, Plagg?"  
"Why are you asking me if you know answer yourself, Adrien?" Kwami ate huge piece of cambert before grinning widely. Adrien sighed heavily, when he starred blankly at his ceiling.   
He shouldn't have walked away.   
He shouldn't have got mad at her at first place. She had done nothing wrong, Luka really had helped them during the fight.   
It was just... what Alix had said.   
About them going on homecoming dance together.   
Adrien could feel his chest growing heavy when he sighed heavily.   
She had full right to hang out with whoever she wanted to.   
And he couldn't be mad at her for that.   
It wasn't like they were dating.   
Blonde pulled phone out of this pocket and quickly dialed her number. He couldn't possibly go to sleep without apologising. It was too late to randomly drop by bluenette's house and he wanted her to get some sleep before school. However, after fifth call model realised Marinette was ignoring him because there was no possible way she wouldn't hear her phone buzzing all this time. Puzzled, Adrien opened instagram just to see...  
Her and Caspian.   
At her room.   
Doing live.   
Right now.   
"... Oh, you have fucked up hard this time, kid."   
"I know, Plagg. I know..."


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing was the same.

Sure, they talked during fights or patrols and occassionally at school, when no one was watching but... it wasn’t the same.

He had walked away.

And she had let him.

Why hadn’t she run away after him? Why hadn’t she asked again what had been going on? Why had she stayed silent, even though she had been seen him hurting?

Because she loved him.

And knew that she wanted the best for him.

Even if it meant staying on distance.

„Hey, ur ok?” Bluenette raised her eyes to see Luka standing by her side. Small sigh left girl’s mouth when she padded the ground, inviting senior to sit. Luka starred at her in silence for few seconds before she finally cracked down.

„... I can’t go on like this.”

„Then talk with him.”

„Yeah, like this would be so easy.” Marinette mumbled under her breath, but deep inside she knew he was right. She needed to make things clear with Adrien, but how could she if he kept looking away everytime their eyes met?

„He hates me.”

„No, he doesn’t.” Bluenette didn’t answer, just starred blankly at her feet. She couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that she had two handsome and awsome boys trying to win her heart while she was longing for an idiot who didn’t even want to tell her what had gone wrong between them. Life honestly sucked.

„... Marinette, believe me, he doesn’t hate you.”

„And how can you know that? Luka, I know, you’re trying to look positively at things, but...”

„I’ve seen how he looks at you.” His voice was soft, but she couldn’t miss a hint of sadness when senior plastered fake smile on his lips. Oh, how Marinette wished she could just fall in love with him or Caspian and forget about those green eyes, perfect cheekbones, heartwarming laugh and smile and... Just forget about Adrien.

Again.

„... I’m sorry, Luka. I’m so sorry.”

„You have nothing to be sorry for you, Marinette.” His soft hand brushed gently brushed hers and bluenette couldn’t help but smile. He was too good for her, he deserved much better.

„... There is someone there for you. Your soulmate. I promise.”

„I know.”

„... Again, I’m sorry. For not being them. Your soulmate.” They hugged tighly, but carefully enough not to runkle her dress. The Homecoming dance was quite fun, but neither of them felt like dancing, so they just stayed in friendly embrace, trying not to think how hurt they both were.

„Just talk to her.”

„Oh, Hi Chloe.” Model cracked a soft smile when he watched his childhood friend taking a seat next to him. Even without Kagami by her side, Chloe was glowing with happiness and Adrien couldn’t be happier for her. For once, she got the love she deserved so much and same did Kagami, who model kept close to his heart. However, seeing couple so happy reminded him too often how much he wanted to be by someone’s side too. Someone with blueberry eyes. Blonde sighed heavily, watching girl being pulled on the dancefloor by Luka. Song had changed and it must have been senior’s favourite because he tried his best to convince Marinette to dance with him before she finally surrended and followed his steps, with small smile dancing on ruby red lips. It had been only few days since they last normally talked but for Adrien it seemed like century that had created gap between them that he doubted he could even skip.

They just... fell apart.

Because he was jealous idiot.

„ Adrikins, don’t hesitate.”

„Wow, you sound just like Kagami now.” Mayor’s daughter smiled, pleased with the comment when she grabbed blonde’s hand.

„So better do not make me kick your ass as she would” Adrien didn’t doubt it, especially after taking closer look at her fixed expression. Blonde sighed heavily, feeling his heart heavy in chest, but finally nodded.

He needed to talk with her.

He needed to tell her the truth.

That he loved her.

„Ok, wish me luck.” He took few steps before turned around to face Chloe who raised her thumbs up. Sighing again, Adrien finally raised his chin and headed in direction of the most beautiful girl in the whole room...

"Marinette.." He didn't have a chance to finish, because girl bypassed him without a word, with fierce look dancing in her eyes when she headed in direction only known for her. It seemed so strange, one moment she was dancing with Luka, laughing, with her lips almost on his and then... she was marching at Lila.

Oh no.

"Mari!" She didn't listen, instead stood in front of Italian model who shot her amused look.

"Dupain-Cheng, what did I do to deserve your presence here?"

"Fuck off, Rossi, from her or I will literally kill you right here, on spot." Marinette didn't seem to joke, when she helped an unknown to Adrien girl stand up, after she had tripped over her heels because of Lila's pushy behaviour. Italian model didn't seem to be bothered by bluenette's attitude, more frisky than terrified when she rolled her eyes.

"No point in talking, Cheng, this... girl doesn't understand you. She's completely clueless and can't even speak a word in French."

"But it doesn't mean you can bully her." Marinette shot Rossi cold look over the shoulder, when she started to walk away with new girl by her side. However, they didn't cross big distance before queen of lies snapped, causing everyone at the room to stare at them.

"I sometimes wonder how many girls you hook up with, Cheng. Was it tiring to be rejected by boys so you turned gay?" Before Adrien had chance to react, blunette sprung, with fire dancing in her eyes. "You.Did.Not.Say.That."

"What? I just stated the fact." Lila laughed coldly when she flicked her hair over the naked shoulder.

"Everyone knows that you became friends with Bourgeios because your both hopeless lesbians who pine against each other..."

"Cut it off, Rossi." Everyone's attention turned to mentioned mayor's daughter, whose face was pale. Adrien knew she was trying hard to keep her sexual identity as a secret since lately since people had been really vocal about what they thought of LGBTQ community, but now with Rossi yelling about it to the whole school... she had to face it. She couldn't hide it anymore.

"You might talk crap about me and you can be pressed as much as you want about me not chosing you, despite your obvious adoration for me.." Someone in the crowd chuckled at Chloe's sarcastic comment, making Lila buzz in rage, when she watched blonde getting closer to her in slow, distinguished motion.

"But if you say once again something about Marinette, I swear to God, I won't hesitate to expose all your lies. Understood?" Chloe faced Lila, with her eyes focused on model's face, who suddenly lost all her blutness and just shot Marinette one more furious look before took a step back.

"Whatever, you can lie as much as you want, but I know the real truth." Rossi rushed out of the room, clacking her heels on the marble floor. Adrien only could hoped that she wouldn't get akumatised before he managed to talk to Marinette. However, when he turned his attention back to bluenette, he noticed she wasn't there anymore. And so weren't Chloe and new girl.

"She seems somehow familiar." Nino took a sip of his drink when rest of the class nodded in agreement. They had been waiting for sometime to Marinette and Chloe to come out of bathroom, but nothing happened. Thankfully, Hawkmoth must have taken a day off because Lila was still herself, furious more than usual, but definetly not akumatised. Adrien made a mental note to talk with her later, but now he only focused on waiting for bluenette.

"I feel like we have crossed paths before." Agreed Juleka, when she starred with curiosity at the closed door of the bathroom.

"She's new here, some senior told me she's from America." Added Rose, with her hand intertwined with Juleka's. Adrien couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to do this. Just to hold Marinette's hand again, in public, as a couple.

Would it ever happen?

"Why would Marinette react this way though?" Alya knit her brows in confusion when she sent Adrien questioning look.

"She was always little bit resistent if it came to confrontation and now..."

"Now I'm not." The whole group jumped on their seats, suprised to find Marinette, Chloe and new girl by their side. Adrien couldn't help but notice slightly smudged mascara on black haired girl's face, Chloe's annoyed look and...

"What happened to your dress?" He immediately raised from his seat, not paying attention to anyone, when he watched in horror her beautiful navy blue dress that now had a red stain on her chest. Almost red as the wine that had been served.

"Nothing, I just spilled some wine on me." The look she sent him meant no more questions, but he couldn't help himself, when he quickly threw his jacket on her arms, noticing bluenette shivering a little. Chloe might have mumbled something like: "just fucking kiss already", but it was nothing in comparison to Marinette's blush.

Was she still mad at him for that day?

Was it why she didn't feel comfortable with him acting so protective?

Or was it because Luka was also there, starring at them observantly?

Luka she was probably dating by now. Everything because he had hesitated for too long.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Ellie. Ellie is from Colorado, she has just moved back here." He couldn't miss how she switched immediately into English, speaking so fluent and confident he was suprised since before during English classes bluenette had been rather hesitant to talk. Ellie smiled politely at everyone, but Adrien couldn't miss on who her eyes laid the longest.

And who for the first time ever seemed to be flustered.

Alix.

"She was back in seventh grade with me, Chloe, Juleka and rest."

"She's assinated to Miss Fleur's class, but I will ask daddy to move her to our class." Chloe smiled, definetly proud of her plan, when black haired girl nodded.

"Thank you, Chloe, but I don't bring you any more trouble and Lila..."

"Don't worry about her." Juleka sent Ellie reasuring smile when she patted chair next to her, inviting girl to sit down. Her English was definetly not as fluent as Marinette or Chloe's, but at least she was trying, which American must have appreciated because her face lit up a little.

"Marinette will push her off the stairs if she even looks at you." The group chuckled and to Adrien's suprised, Marinette did too, before she met his eyes, her smile falling a little.

She still remembered that day.

He had to apologise.

He had to do something, he couldn't lose her, anyone, but her...

"Akuma! There's akuma!" Aaaand, there goes his chance to talk. Both, making out stupid excuses and rushing their classmates to hide, Marinette and Adrien ran outside to face furious Lila who now was Truth Speaker...

The fight had ended up quite long time ago, but still neither of them moved, just stayed silent and starred at the starless sky. Marinette couldn't help but yawn a little, when she took a look on her phone screen. The dance was over, Luka must have probably headed home after he had got text from her saying she was already at bakery, which wasn't a complete lie since they were staying on her rooftop. Bluenette wondered what to say or do, because she was first of all really hungry and tired and second, she needed to get away from him in case she pisses him off again. However, before she could tell anything, he grabbed her hand, making girl gasp in disbelief.

"Mari, please forgive me." He was on verge of the tears and she had to stop herself from wrapping arms around him, because she knew he had to let things off his chest. Adrien inhaled sharply, before to bluenette's suprise, he kneeled in front of her.

What was he doing?

Did he hit his head?

Why did it look like straight out of romantic movies?

"What are you..."

"Marinette, please forgive me. I've hurt you and acted like complete idiot."

"No... not really, I mean, I don't know what I did to hurt you, but whatever it was..."

_We can fix it._

_Just don't push me away again._

_Just let me love you in secret._

"No, Marinette, you had done nothing wrong. You never did." His voice was shaking and soon enough Marinette lowered herself to be on his level. She had never seen Adrien/Chat so vulnerable and hurt and even though she didn't understand why he acted like this, she couldn't let him feel such pain. Bluenette wrapped gently her arms around blonde, who sure enough clenched his fingers on her dress, almost like he was afraid she would go away.

_Don't let me go._

_I want to believe it's all real._

_And it isn't just in my mind._

"Forgive me. Please. Marinette, just please forgive me I..."

"Adrien, there is nothing to forgive."

"I know that day you weren't yourself and... you would never push me away." She wasn't so sure about that, but she wanted to believe that.

Because it could mean there was still chance of him falling in love with her.

Her as Marinette.

"Yes, I wouldn't. And I want you to know that... I never again will." Adrien rested head against her shoulder, making Marinette shiver. Oh, how easier it would be if she could just tell him the truth.

That screw Hawkmoth, screw their classmates, screw his famous father.

That she loved him and wanted him to love her.

But she couldn't.

Because his rejection would mean losing his friendship.

And she couldn't risk it.

_I will love you in secret, Chaton._

"... Let's stay together from now on. We're team after all." Her hand gently ruffled blonde hair, but girl hoped he wouldn't find it too uncomfortable. Sure, before they had been really touchy but now... it was a thick ice that Marinette shouldn't walk on if she didn't want to fall into cold water of rejection. However, to her suprise, she found her superhero partner softly...

"You're kidding me." She laughed, but not to loud in order not to wake up her parents when she shot boy amused look.

"Agreste, you are purring."

"Yes, because you're purrfect."Marinette rolled her eyes in amusement, with heart beating crazy in her chest, when she wrapped arms closer around his posture.

Everything was finally fine.

They were back together.

Even though it wasn't the exact way she wanted things to be.


	9. Chapter 9

Why didn't things get better?  
Sure, they talked more and they hung out after school, just like before the argument. She was close to him, always smiling and joking, but... it wasn't the same.  
There was a distance between them that Adrien had no idea how to cross.   
They stopped touching each other, every single contact making both fluster and flick away. For person so thirsty of physical attention... it was killing him. Adrien remembered the times they laid next to each other, in her bed and watched movies. Or when they held hands in subway, trying to comfort each other after the tough day. Or when they fell, with Marinette on top of him, with her lips almost on his...   
He remembered these and many more moments like these that now seemed like pure fantasy.   
Now there were Luka and Caspian.  
Adrien tried his best to hide his jealousy, because he should be happy for her. Luka had always been nothing but loving toward her and model knew from Alya that for some time Marinette used to crush on senior, when blonde had been going after Kagami. And Caspian... wasn't that bad either, he understood her greatly and somehow always brough smile on her face.   
Adrien should enjoy her happiness.   
But how could he?  
"Adrikins, try to stay little less obvious, baby." Blonde sighed heavily, sensing familiar fragrance.   
"Hi, Chloe, how are you today?"   
"Cut that small talk, baby." Girl smacked her lips when she took seat next to him. The whole class was engaged into talks about Christmas Eve organised at the school so Miss Bustier paid very little attention to where they were sitting. Chloe pulled lipstick out of her bag and put few layers on pinkish lips before turned her attention back to model.  
"You know in a week my deal with Mari will come to an end."  
"And?" Adrien knit his brows in confusion, unsure what it had to do with him, before the realisation hit him.  
"You can't tell her!"  
"Tell who what?" Damn, she always had that perfect timing. Adrien could feel his cheeks getting red, when he rubbed his neck nervously, shooting Chloe warning look.   
"Nothing, we were just talking about... Kagami. And her birthday! Right Chloe?" Mayor's daughter took her time to answer, smirking at Adrien before she finally nodded.   
"Yeah, we were talking about her present, that's all."  
"Oh, ok." Bluenette didn't believe them, but it didn't matter. Not when she was so close, with her hand on the desk just right next to his... Maybe he could accidentally, just completely by chance...  
"Marinette!" The trio raised their eyes to brunette who smiled sheepishly, unsure if she hadn't interrupted anything important. After Chloe had pulled the strings, Ellie had been transferred to their class and as Lila had said, she couldn't really speak French. To Adrien's suprise however, Marinette seemed to be completely comfortable talking in English with new girl and that's why they started to hang out together.   
Which didn't slip Alya's attention, who shot Adrien sad smile.   
"I'm sorry, if you are talking about something important I can..."  
"No,no, we were just talking about our mutual friend, that's all. Come, sit with us." Ellie, still bit unsure, took a seat on the desk next to Marinette. The distance between girls seemed to almost too intimate for just friends, but Adrien had to remind himself not to go crazy.   
He couldn't be jealous of every person Marinette spent time with.   
"... I was thinking... I don't know if you would like this idea, but... I heard seniors are making a Christmas play and... I know your designs are so great and well..."  
"Omg, yes, we could project some costumes together for them!" Marinette exclaimed happily, before hugging tighly Ellie, whose cheeks turned bright red.   
No, he wasn't jealous.  
No, there was nothing to worry about.   
No, he didn't want to push Ellie off the desk just to sit next to Mari.  
"Mari, can we talk for second?" Adrien blurred out before thinking, when he watched bluenette's smile fade away when she knit her brows in confusion.  
"Sure, what is going..."  
"Alone. Come." He didn't wait for her response, when he rushed out of the classroom, pulling suprised bluenette behind him. Miss Bustier seemed to be too busy with convincing Alix black Christmas decorations weren't best idea to notice them leaving classroom for few minutes.   
Because he really needed to let this off his chest. 

"Adrien, are you ok, is there something going on?" Marinette knit her brows in confussion when she watched blonde walking nervously in circle. He literally dragged her out of the classroom to janitor's closet and now kept silent, despite her tries to make him talk. Bluenette wasn't sure about what was it, because for last two weeks things seemed to be fine between them, at least in her opinion. Sure, maybe she held back and didn't touch him the way she used to, but... did he want her to do it?  
"Yes! I mean, no. I mean, ugh... yes." He finally stopped, but still didn't look at her. Marinette's anxiety rose, when she got closer to her best friend, who seemed to be overburdened with some issue. She gently laid hand on his shoulder, immediately noticing his muscles tensing.  
Oh.   
He didn't like it.   
Marinette pulled her hand away, trying not to show how much it affected her. It was fine, he didn't have to like it, it was fine, they didn't have to act like before, maybe he found it uncomfortable or...  
"Mari... I'm jealous."  
"Of who?" Bluenette shot boy suprised look, when he finally turned to face her.   
What was he talking about?  
"Are you kidding me now?"  
"N-no?" Marinette shot her head, trying to get her thoughts straight. Did she miss something? Did she do soemthing stupid again? Or was it because...  
"I'm jealous of... y-you." Adrien left the breath he had been holding before he shot her look that broke her heart. Because he was hurt.   
Again.   
Because of her.  
"...B-but I don't u-understand why are you..."  
"It's just... I don't want to lose you. You are... my... best friend." He slightly hesitated while saying it, but Marinette decided not to dwell about it. It wasn't right time to ask who he thought they were. She needed to understand first what to hell was going on in his head.   
"And... I want you to treat me like before."  
"But... I do treat you the same." They both knew it was a lie, when Marinette lowered her head slightly, noticing Adrien getting closer to her, so the tiptoes of their shoes would touch.   
"... I want to be close to you. Like before." His voice was more quiet than whisper, when Marinette felt his hand gently brush her cheek. Bluenette only hoped in the weak light of janitor's closet he wouldn't see her skin becoming bright red and hear her heart beating crazy, because... she was dying.   
Oh, how she wanted him to touch her like this every day.   
"...I want to be able to... just touch you. Like before."  
"... I never stopped you." Marinette noticed, not daring to raise her eyes, because what if he could see the truth shining in them?   
That she loved him and she had these crazy thoughts that good Christian girl shouldn't have?  
"... But you are so... far away from me and I just... am afraid. Of hurting you. But then again... it's killing me."  
"To see you with Caspian. Or Luka. That day... I didn't get mad at you, I was just... jealous. That you would replace me. That you having a boyfriend would mean... the end of us..."   
"You know I would never give up on you, Chaton. You know it, right?" Marinette's fingers tracked his jawline when she cupped his face. The emerald eyes crossed with blueberry ones and Marinette had to remind herself once again she couldn't do it.   
She couldn't let him know how she felt.   
Because what if he didn't feel the same way?  
But then... why would he be so jealous of Luka and Caspian?  
Was it just because he was overprotective and possesive about his closest friends?  
Or was it because...  
"Just please... let's go back to the beginning." He begged and Marinette had to hold back her eyes, because... how could she ever forget about her feelings to him when he acted like this and looked at her with such pleading, soft eyes?  
"...Chaton, you are the only one I love." Her arms wrapped around him protectively when bluenette burried face in blonde's shirt.   
"The only one."

The fight with two akumas at once had been exhausting, but thankfully with Caspian's help, who turned into Roaar's, kwami of speed, holder they had managed to bring situation under control. The trio landed safely on the rooftop of Marinette's house before the disguise of brunet went off and Caspian collapsed on the floor.   
"Wow, that was... something." He admitted, petting gently Roaar's head, which purred deeply. Chat had never seen that kwami before, but from the way it talked and acted was similar to Plagg, so he could assume it was also suitable for strong, independent wielder. Just like Caspian.   
"We've got to get you home, so we better move." Ladybug never allowed herself to show any kind of emotion when she offered boy a hand to stand up. It was suprising to see her so collected in difference to normal Marinette, who usually let her emotions on ease.   
Speaking of who...  
Her words still ringed in his ears when they ran through dark Paris streets to get Caspian back home before their disguise as Ladybug and Chat Noir wore off. Adrien had no idea how it interprete it or if he should have responded in any way to her confession. She had told him he was the only one she loved.   
But what did she mean by that?  
"Thank you for your help today, Caspian." Brunet sent Ladybug soft smile when he nodded.   
"Anything for Marinette's friends. By the way, could you check on her if she's okay? I know she isn't the exact type to run into that sort of danger, but... I still want to be sure she's okay and she didn't answer my texts so..." The guilt crossed Ladybug's face, but superhero quickly controlled herself and simply nodded.  
"Don't worry, she's perfectly fine, probably sleeping by now."  
"I doubt it." Caspian chuckled softly, when he swept hair off his face in that annoying, flirty way that made Adrien's blood boil.  
Was he trying to flirt with Ladybug too?  
His Lady?!  
"She has been pulling up all nighter to prepare present for her friend so I guess she's busy with that."  
"What friend?" Chat blurred out before he thought, making both Ladybug and Caspian look at him curiously.  
"Adrien, that famous model."  
Fuck, that was him.  
Why was she preparing a present for him though?  
"He's having 18th birthday in two, three weeks maybe." Caspian shrugged his shoulders, completely unaware of the mentioned model standing in front of him.   
"Marinette is complete sweetheart and wants to give him something special."  
"Oh, isn't she?" Ladybuh chuckled nervously before she waved at Caspian.  
"See you soon, Caspian, thank you once again for today!" And she was off, with Chat by her side, completely dumbfounded with what he just heard. 

They landed again on her balcony, just in time for their disguises to wear off. Tikki and Plagg immediately rushed inside, to get something to eat and so did Marinette, not looking at Adrien, who grabbed her hand.   
"You are really pulling all-nighter because of me?" She didn't look at him, but for sure her cheeks were more red than usual, when she tried to free her hand of his grip.   
"Don't let this get to your head, Agreste, we're best friends, of course I want to give you best present, I made a bet with Chloe that I can beat her and..." She silenced, looking at him with big eyes. Why did he pull her so close, with their chests brushing and her lips inches away from his? No idea, but he couldn't complain.   
Because it was perfect opportunity.   
To tell her the truth.   
That he loved her.   
"Or maybe is it because... you like me, hmm?" Thank heavens, for Chat's blutness, for once he could actually pull this flirty voice off as Adrien. Marinette rolled her eyes, but he could see shine in blueberry pupils and he leaned closer, with his lips almost touching hers, hand on girl's cheek, heart beating crazy...  
"Maybe..." She whispered, in same flirty manner, making Adrien's lose his mind.   
He could do this.   
She didn't try to stop him.   
And she somehow acted like... she wanted it.   
She was flirting with him too.   
He could do this.   
"Let's make things clear then." His lips brushed hers, he could do this, he could kiss her, he could finally let her know how he felt, just...  
"Adrien, your phone." They quickly pulled away, both blushing, when blonde pulled phone out of his pocket. Who to hell had to interrupt the best day of his life...  
"Yes?"  
"Adrien, you need to come home right now."  
"Miss Ofilia, what is going..."  
"Your mother..."  
"Madame Agreste is missing and..."  
"The police suspects she has been kidnapped."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finish might be confusing, but believe me... things will soon clear out. 
> 
> Probably.

She had never seen him in such state and honestly feared what it could mean for them.   
After the call from Miss Ofilia, they had rushed to the police station where Adrien had been questioned for few hours, despite supplicating from Marinette's parents, who had driven them there. The police wanted to make sure what exactly he knew and if he had any idea who could have done it, but model didn't speak at all. He hadn't even looked at them, just kept his eyes fixed on hands crossed on his lap. Finally, after call from furious mayor Bourgeios, who had threatened to fire all the workers, Adrien had been allowed to go home.  
Home where no one else was.   
"Thank you, Miss & Mr. Dupain-Cheng." Adrien bowed deeply in respect, but still didn't give anyone a glance, when he started to head toward the car that had been waiting for him. From what bluenette had heard, Gabriel Agreste was out of Paris, on fashion week in Mediolan and yet hadn't been reached by either police or Miss Ofilia. From what Marinette blurrly remembered, after his parents' divorce, Adrien avoided seeing father, spent with him only as much time as was decided by the court. She wasn't sure what was the reason of his reluctance to presence of Gabriel in model's life, but she never dared to ask. It was his private issue and if he wanted her to know he would have told her. But now, seeing him without anyone by his side... Marinette wondered if famous designer would even come to his son and search for his ex wife.  
Or maybe just ignore like everything else about them.   
"Adrien!" He turned around and she had to stop herself from bursting into tears, because he was broken, so broken and resigned, almost like he suddenly lost all his will to fight, to live, to breathe...   
"Maman, is it fine for Adrien to stay with us until Mr. Agreste comes back from Mediolan?" Somehow, Marinette didn't need to add why she thought it was good idea. Her mother, brilliant and perceptive as always, nodded quickly, sending Adrien reassuring smile.   
"Of course, come, Adrien, it's already really late and you need get some rest before school..."  
"Thank you, Miss Dupain-Cheng, but..."  
"Please. Come with us." It felt weird, to hold his hand in front of her parents, who probably knew about her previous crush on him, but Marinette couldn't care less.   
Because he finally raised his eyes on her and she could see hope in emerald pupils. 

"Thank you, maman."  
"We couldn't let him go back to that house alone." Miss Dupain-Cheng sighed, when she handed daughter fresh set of sheets. Adrien was taking shower and from how he acted, the previous shock gave way to silent pain. She still had no idea how to reach him or how to talk with him, but rest and time might hopefully do the job and make model feel better. Marinette wondered what would have happened if he hadn't stayed with her at the rooftop. Would he get kidnapped too? Or would they just give up, knowing that two missing people would cause Mr. Bourgeios to search all Paris? No matter what, it still felt weird, one moment they were... together, safe and for short moment happy and the next second he... lost his mother.   
And Marinette couldn't do much about it.  
Even though she was Ladybug.   
Who was supposed to protect whole Paris.   
Including Miss Agreste.   
"Marinette... just give him time and space. And be there for him." Bluenette nodded in agreement, sending mother a melancholy smile. Sabine, always knew what to say. Girl crossed the distance between them to wrap protectively arms around the baker, who sighed heavily before stroking gently teenager's hair. After the accident, Marinette didn't really reach for the physical contact from anyone expect from Adrien and she wasn't as close as she probably should be with her parents, but now, seeing them fully understanding the situation, why it was so important for Adrien to stay in her room, by her side for that night... made bluenette realise how much she could lose.   
And how much she had to fight for.   
"My beautiful girl." Sabine whispered and maybe it was just an illusion, by Marinette felt something like a tear falling on her shoulder, before they heard someone's steps on the wooden floor.   
"Do you feel any better, Adrien?" Model nodded slowly, trying not to splash too much water on the flooring. His face was still pale and eyes didn't shine its usual bright light, but Marinette remembered what her mother had said.   
Time and space.  
She could give him that.  
"Yes, thank you once again, Miss Dupain-Cheng."   
"Don't mention it, just try to rest, ok?" Sabine shot both of them soft smile before she disappeared in the bakery, probably to help her husband prepare for the morning. Marinette yawned, not being able to hide her exhaustion before she crossed her eyes with him.   
"... You didn't do this so you would have an eye on me and I wouldn't be able to run away, right?" Marinette knit her brows in confusion before she shook her head, crossing the distance between them. In other scenario, she would feel excited or even awkward with him staying from sleepover with her parents knowing about it, but now she was just scared.   
Of losing him.   
To pain, sadness, grief.   
To Hawkmoth.   
"You are afraid I will get akumatised, right?"   
"Idiot, I just don't want to lose you." Marinette inhaled sharply, when she wrapped her arms around model, who stood still for few seconds before finally returned the hug. She knew he was hurting and above everything needed her.   
He needed someone by his side.   
And Marinette needed him to be with her so she could protect him.   
"... We will figure this out. I promise. Just... for now, please, rest." Bluenette couldn't ask him to forget or to ease his nerves, even though she really wished to. It would be easier if he just relaxed and stopped being an easy target for Hawkmoth, but Adrien wasn't someone she could boss around or not understand.   
Because he was her best friend.   
And that meant she was ready to take risk for him and protect him day and night from akumas.   
"I'm here. I won't go anywhere."  
"I promise you, Chaton."  
"I will never leave you."

Adrien felt numb inside. His mother, the one he had lost few years ago because of his father's actions, now was again taken away from him and he couldn't do anything about it. Blonde didn't have any idea who could kidnapp her or why would they do that, but it didn't really matter, because she wasn't there.   
His mother was gone.  
Again.  
And his only other family was miles away, enjoying parties and fine company. Adrien knew his father was always really reluctant of leaving Paris, but this Mediolan fashion week was supposed to be really crucial for his brand so he had to show up personally to talk with influencers and models. Blonde understood why Gabriel put career above the family he had destroyed, but now... Adrien just wished he could do something to make his father come back to Paris and help him find Emilie.   
Blonde sighed heavily and rolled on the other side, suprised to find someone by his side. It took him few seconds to realise he wasn't in his room anymore and that navy blue blanket wasn't his.   
She was breathing sharply, with brows knitted, so she must have a bad dream. Marinette kept mumbling something in her sleep, clenching fists on the pillow.   
And that made Adrien realise that he couldn't give up.   
Because he was Chat Noir.   
He had promised to save Paris from Hawkmoth.   
And he promise himself he would never let Marinette down.   
Adrien squizzed bluenette's hand slightly to just let her know that she wasn't alone. He knew how bad nightmares could be and how hard it was to struggle with them, without being able to tell anyone about it. After seeing some of the possibilities and future paths with Bunnix, they feared of them happening. But now he wondered if it wasn't something else.   
Something that he didn't have an idea of.   
Marinette sighed heavily before blinking few times because of the bright light that was coming through the window. When she finally opened her eyes, first thing Adrien noticed was... her smile.   
She was smiling.   
"Adrien." Despite still feeling overwhelmed with loss and negative feelings, he couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat because she seemed so on ease and her voice was so soft and...   
Loving.   
Like she did love him,   
"How did you sleep?" It was hard to find right answer on that, because on one hand he had just lost his mother and had no one he could count on, but on the other hand... he was there with her. And it didn't feel awkward or weird to share space with her.   
It felt like it was supposed to happen.   
It felt like his dreams came true.   
"I..." He wasn't able to finish, because someone burst into the room, with huge eyes when they noticed teenagers together in Marinette's bed. Adrien could feel his cheeks warming up, especially when Marinette pulled her hand away from his, not looking at boy, instead with sight fixed on familiar figure.   
"Adrien, are you alright?" After initial shock, Alya found her tongue and started to chat frankly about how she found out from Chloe that his mother was missing and that he stayed at Dupain-Chengs and... Blonde felt overwhelmed with questions and other words that were spilling out of his friend's mouth and he found it comforting when Marinette raised from her seat and reached Alya's side.   
"Alya, can we talk outside for second, please?" Auburn haired girl shot Adrien last look before followed Marinette's steps outside the room, leaving Adrien alone with his thoughts and crazy beating heart. 

"Alya, just give him time and space."   
"But..."  
"There is no but." She sounded harsh, more than she wanted to, but bluenette had no choice. First of all, Chloe shouldn't have contacted Alya and second, girl shouldn't have showed up at that time of the day and asked him all these questions. Marinette could tell how uncomfortable it made him feel and she could see why. Her room had always been safe space for him, where he could hide as either Chat or Adrien and just... be. There were days that he showed up out of blue and just sat at her bed, watching bluenette do her homework or draw designs. These times they didn't talk, just kept each other's company, with sometimes boy falling asleep because of exhaustion. Marinette felt like she allowed him to feel safe, without him telling what was going on his head and now this trust was somehow broken because Alya had rushed into and made him remember again.   
That Emilie was missing and there was no one by his side.   
Except from Marinette.   
"He is still in shock, his father is in Mediolan, not picking up the phone and..."  
"And I'm his friend!" Alya argued when she sent bluenette hurt look, crossing arms on her chest.   
"And I need to make sure he's fine."  
"And I need to assure no one disturbs him." Marinette sighed heavily, before she stroked her hair in anxious manner. It was all so perfect, he seemed so calm and fine and now... she could only guess what was happening in his head.   
Because he was obviously blaming himself from staying that night with Marinette.   
And because he was Chat Noir.  
Who was supposed to protect whole Paris.   
"Adrien... he has to deal with a lot of pressure and right now he just needs to be... alone."   
"If you mean alone with you in your bed, then sure." Alya mumbled under her breath, but it didn't skip Marinette's attention, who could feel her anger grow.   
"That is beside the point, in my bed or not, he shouldn't be bothered with any questions he clearly has no answer to. So just leave him alone for now." Marinette turned around, ready to head back to her room to get clothes to change, but Alya's words stopped her.   
'"You still love him, don't you?"  
"... But don't you think using his pain as your way to his heart is just plain cruel?" Marinette's fingers clenched on door handle when she took a deep breath.   
"We're done here, Cesaire."   
"Don't you ever dare to come back to this house. Ever again."

Adrien still felt overwhelmed so focusing on the classes was rather hard for him. Instead, he focused on watching Alya who was chatting with Nino with small smile on her lips and Marinette who sent auburn haired girl dead glances from the last row. Blonde didn't understand much, but he had heard all of their talk from the morning and he couldn't explain but it all felt... weird. Alya attacking Marinette for being with him and Marinette... not answering it. Usually, bluenette if asked something, didn't avoid answering, but this time... all of this seemed to be unusual. That is why Adrien reached Alya and Nino, knowing perfectly well he was being watched by his best friend.   
"Hey, Alya, look I'm... sorry for the morning, I was still tired and I..."  
"Hey, Adrien, what morning? We haven't talked since yesterday." Alya shot him questioning look when Adrien knit his brows in confusion.  
"Alya, we saw each other at Marinette's before school, you came to ask..."  
"At Marinette's? Dude, we haven't been there in months!" Nino pointed out and Alya nodded in agreement, glancing at Adrien with worry.  
"Did something happen, Adrien? Why were you at Marinette's in the morning?"   
"What do you mean if something happened?" Blonde couldn't help but feel his thoughts spinning like crazy. What was going on, why was Alya acting so weird and not telling the truth and...  
"My mom was kidnapped and you came to see if I was ok..." Alya and Nino's faces became white and suddenly it hit Adrien.   
They didn't know.   
Alya really hadn't been in the morning at Marinette's.  
But then...   
Blonde turned around to face Marinette, whose face was also pale. She seemed to have heard whole talk and now was as shocked as Adrien, when she leaned closer toward Alya.   
"Do you have a twin sister?"  
"No, Marinette, Adrien, are you ok..." Auburn haired didn't have a chance to finish, before there was suddenly annoucement of new akuma, attacking people on the streets. All students rushed outside the classroom, not noticing that bluenette and blonde model disappeared in janitor's closet...


End file.
